


Love Someone

by shk_1991



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alpha Isak Valtersen, Anal Sex, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Even Bech Næsheim, Omega Noora Amalie Sætre, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_1991/pseuds/shk_1991
Summary: Isak Valtersen (26, Alpha) has been with his boyfriend Even Bech Næsheim (28 years old, Omega) for 5 years and wants to take the next step in their relationsship.It all goes as planned until one night Even's younger sister Noora (24 years old, Omega) shows up... and something really weird happens...





	1. Happy Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

“Happy Birthday!” Eskild jumped at him giving him a tight hug, it was typically Eskild being like this.

“Thank you Eskild but its Even’s birthday, remember?” Isak chuckled

Eskild looked past Isak and into the living room noticing the big arrangement hanging from the celling saying *Happy birthday Even* “Well… happy birthday with your boyfriend then! EVVAAA I didn’t know you were here girl!” with that he left Isak and ran into the living room.  

Isak chuckled at that and wend into the living room meeting up with everyone, Eva, Jonas, Vilde, Magnus, Mikael, Sana, Yousef and Eskild “Hey! Everybody! Even will be here in 10 min and we need to be quiet” Everyone nodded at that.

Vilde suddenly raised her hand and Isak looked weirdly at her “What do you want to say Vilde?”

“Aren’t Even’s sister Noora and her boyfriend William coming?” Isak nodded at that “They will come later because of a delay on William’s flight…”

A text buzzed in on Isak phone, Isak looked at it and put his phone in his pocket again “He is already walking from the tram – he’ll be here in a minute! Quiet everybody!”

Isak ran over and hit the light so it got totally dark in the living room – now they just had to wait.

Soon after Isak could hear Even whistling outside and the door swung open “Isak, why is it totally dark in here….”

“SURPRISE!!” the light wend on and Even looked totally shocked by all the people in their small apartment “Oh my god… guys….!”  

Isak let the others go first to say happy birthday and to greet him, he just stood enjoying the sight of his omega boyfriend being surprised and loved by their friends.

“So… this was you’re doing huh…” Isak had stoned away for a couple of seconds and looked up at his lovely boyfriend smiling big at him “Maybe a little”.

Even pulled Isak face up to meet his and kissed him deeply “I love you… thank you for this…” Isak grabbed onto Even’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss “Your welcome, I love you too…”

Suddenly Gabrielle “5 fine frøkner” began to play from the speakers and Even was dragged away by the girls to dance.

“So… you’re going to do it tonight?” Jonas asked curiously

Isak smiled softly looking from Jonas over to his boyfriend having the time of his life with their friends “Yeah, I’m going to pull him aside in a couple of minutes or something…”

Jonas clapped Isak’s back “He won’t say no… he loves you so much… you have been mates for 5 years… it’s time”

Isak nodded “I know…”

 

  * Later on – in the kitchen



“Isak why are you dragging me in here, we have the whole apartment filled up with people you know…” Even chuckled while Isak closed the door behind them “I don’t think we have time for….you know….”

Isak smiled softly at Even “We’re not going to fuck now Even! Can’t we just stand here together for a second?” Even looked at Isak weirdly but nodded.

They stayed silent like that and a few minutes went by without anything being said… “Isak… I really like being alone with you, but there is a party out there…”

“Even… will you marry me…?”

....

Even looked shocked at Isak “What….”

 Isak took a deep breath looking into his loving boyfriend’s eyes “Even… we have been together for like 5 years now… and… oh god… I should have prepared this better… I love you… so much… I really want to be your mate… I want to show it to the rest of the world by marking you… I want you to carry my kids one day… I want to grow old with you… so please marry me… become one with me Even…”

Even got teary while Isak spoke, this was his alpha speaking and he just wanted to enjoy every word “Oh god Isak…” Even pushed himself forward into Isak’s arms softly sobbing.  

Isak didn’t know what to do other than hold his omega tight to him letting him cry “I really hope those are happy tears…” Even chuckled through his tears leaning back to look up at Isak leaning in giving him a big kiss.

 

  * In the living room



Even and Isak re-joined the party but it almost stopped when Magnus spoke out loud “Even… have you been crying!”

Even chuckled and dried his eyes again “I have something I would like to share with all of you….” Isak let Even have his moment and walked over beside Jonas.  

“Five years ago I meet a young man… who stole my heart… who has been my protector ever since… who is a fantastic partner, friend and… yeah sorry Isak... an amazing lover”

The guys cheered and Isak hid his face in his hands “Stop it!”

Even chuckled “Isak have asked me to marry him… to become his one and only mate… and yes Isak… I would love to marry you… I would love to carry your kids… and I also want to grow old with you!”

Isak walked up to Even while everyone once again cheered, Isak kissed Even once again holding him close.

“Congratulations!!” Everyone cheered

....

“Wow… what did we miss?” Even and Isak looked over to the door and noticed William and Noora just walked in.

Eva chuckled “Isak have asked Even to marry him… and Even said yes!”

William and Noora smiled big and walked over giving both boys a big hug.

“Congratulations! I’m so happy for you!” Noora said giving her older brother a big hug, Even hugged his younger sister tight “Thank you! I’m so happy”

Noora then went on to Isak giving him a big hug as well “Take care of my brother! Or I’ll…” Isak chuckled “Noora… I believe you know me well enough to know that I will take good care of him”

Isak then looked into Noora’s eyes and noticed them glowing red…

Noora looked at Isak confused but suddenly noticed Isak’s eyes glowing red “What is happening to your eyes.…”

“Nooora! We’re going to dance now come on….” Vilde pulled Noora to the dance floor.

Isak stood back with a weird feeling in his stomach…?

... what just happened... 


	2. I want it to be perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * After the party



“Did you enjoy the party?” Isak asked while picking up empty beer bottles which were lying around the apartment.

“It was amazing… what did I do to deserve you” Even spoke while he was looking around on his phone.

Isak chuckled noticing Even sitting staring at his phone very seriously, he put the last beer bottles in the kitchen and returned into the living room dropping down beside Even who still was staring at his phone “What are you staring it?”

Even looked up at Isak suddenly blushing a little “Nothing…”

Isak cuddled up to his omega loving Even getting all blushy “Show me…” 

Even gave Isak his phone which showed he was looking over his heat calendar app “Oh… two weeks from now”

Even nodded and cuddled closer to Isak giving his neck a kiss witch he knew turned his alpha on “I just wanted to check you know how soon before a heat I should stop taking my birth control for us to get pregnant…”

Isak could feel himself getting harder in his jeans from talking about this “Yeah?”

Even chuckled feeling his alpha's tension from being in tight jeans “I want it to be perfect Isak… I want you to mark me… and I want us to make a life at the same time…”

Isak leaned down catching Even lips kissing him hard while grinding against him, Even of course opened up for his alpha and moaned in contact.

Isak carried his omega into bed and short time after they were both naked.

“Please alpha… take me…”

  * With William and Noora



“Did you notice something weird about Isak tonight?” Noora asked William when he walked into their bedroom.

William looked at her weird “No? Why are you saying that?”

Noora nodded no “Just forget about it, it’s just silly me…” she looked down onto her lap top, she was working on an assignment.

William made his move into bed and moved closer to her giving her neck a little kiss “How about you put that lap top aside and have some quality time with me… huh…”

Noora rolled her eyes “I have to get this done before classes tomorrow”

William sighed moving to lie down under the covers “Do you know how long its been since we…?”

Noora looked at William confused “Since we what?”

William took a deep breath “Since we had sex… it's been three months”

Noora blushed she hadn’t thought about it that much because they had both been so busy her with her study and him with work “Oh…”

William nodded at that “Yeah… don’t get me wrong I know we have been busy but…”Noora nodded “I understand… I will check our calendars and make plans for a date ok”

William smiled at her “Good idea… well… I’ll go to sleep I need to get up early in the morning…”

Noora nodded at that, sometime she wished she would have found an alpha just like her brother and not a beta like William.


	3. Seriously? Rapping now are we

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Two days later – coffee shop



“Hi brother from the same mother” Even chuckled at Noora’s outburst “Seriously? Rapping now are we?”

Noora walked the rest of the way to the table Even was sitting at waiting for her.

The hugged each other and Noora sat down at the table as well ordering their coffees “So… how are you doing?”

Noora chuckled at that “Seriously? I’m the one who’s going to ask you that! You got engaged two days ago! What’s up with that? So grown up all of a sudden”

Even laughed softly at that and nodded “I know… I didn’t quiet expect that, but I’m really excited”

A waiter served their coffees and left again.

“How is it going with William?” Even asked taking a zip of his coffee “Well he is busy with work all the time, but he is good…”

Even nodded “And how do you feel about that?” Noora looked into Even’s eyes “I guess sometimes it would be nice to have more time together, but I’m working on my last seminar at the university so I’m a part to blame… but enough about me… what is the plans for you guys now?”

Even blushed a little and took another zip of his coffee “I’m not ready to wait that long for Isak to mark me for real… and I’m 28… if I want a family it should be soon… so… in one and a half week I will be in heat… we’ll do it there…”

Noora was a little shocked “Are you sure? It’s a really big thing both parts… Even you can get pregnant…”

Even nodded and took another zip of his coffee blushing even redder “I stopped taking my birth control pills yesterday… so… my inner omega is screaming for all of this to happen, I can’t quiet keep my hands away from Isak at the moment… I want him all the time…. We did “it” three times yesterday… I’m still a bit sore – and still I want him”

Noora couldn’t hold her chuckle back, they had always been so honest with each other about everything even sex.

“Well I’m excited for you Evy… I can’t believe I’m going to be an aunt… Aunt Noora… I quiet like the sound of that?”

Even chuckled and grabbed her hand lying on the table “Thank you for being the best sister in the world... I love you”

 

  * With Isak and Jonas – Work



“So… how are things going?”

Isak looked up and noticed Jonas standing beside his desk “Good I guess?”

Jonas laughed “No I mean… at home… you and Even…?” Isak chuckled a little “What do you want to know Jonas?”

Jonas sat down on Isak desk smirking “When Eva gave herself to me and wanted to get pregnant she was on me like 24/7… so… how are things going?”

Isak couldn’t hold his chuckle back “Well… everything is going perfect, I didn’t think Even would react the way he did about all of this but he tossed his birth control yesterday and well… his heat is soon so we’re going to my parents cabin and will be enjoying our self… if you get me… I booked it in my calendar so I hope you can help me with some of my clients”

Jonas nodded “Of course, it’s all so exciting Isak… just wait till Even becomes pregnant with your kid… it’s the best feeling in the world… I was around Eva all the time…”

Isak nodded and laughed “I know… I didn’t see you before Isabell were born…” Jonas nodded and pushed Isak’s shoulder “Laugh of me now… but just wait and see Isak Valtersen…”

Isak’s phone began to buzz and he picked it up read it and put it back suddenly packing his things.

Jonas smirked at him “Even?” Isak nodded “I need to take my lunch break earlier today…”


	4. I don't know what is happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Later with William and Noora



“So how was your day?” William asked while dropping down beside Noora on their bed, Noora put the laptop on her night stand and turned into Williams offered embrace.

“It was good, I saw Even today…” William held Noora tighter to him “What did the new engaged man say” Noora chuckled “Well… he dropped his birth control pills… so it’s going a little fast now…”

William had big eyes “Seriously? Already? I thought maybe they would wait a year or something…” Noora sighed playing with her fingers against his chest “Me too, but what to say… it his inner omega speaking…”

William chuckled but then smirked at Noora “What does your inner omega say…” Noora looked weirdly at William “About what?” William smiled softly “Kids… Marriage… future you know?”

Noora looked at him with big eyes “Oh… I don’t know… I want kids in the future” William nodded beginning to play with her hair “Me too… someday… with you…”

Noora blushed “Oh… really…” William nodded and leaned down leaving a big kiss on her lips.

  * Home with Even and Isak



“I seriously can’t feel my dick anymore…” Isak sat back against the sofa, they had been going at it for hours “Are you sure you’re not in heat right now?”

Even chuckled and kissed Isak’s cheek “You know when I’m in heat… remember last time? You were inside me for like 36 hours straight… I don’t know what is happening to me”

Isak ruffled Even hair smiling “It’s your nature Even don’t worry about it, ok” Even looked up at his alpha giving him a big kiss “Thank you”

Isak softly kissed him back loving the feeling of Even so close to him, he then kissed down Even’s neck “I can’t wait to mark this pretty neck of yours”

Even chuckled “Me neither… you don’t think I’m pushing it… right?”

Isak pulled back a bit to look at Even “What do you mean?”

Even sighed “I just… I noticed Noora’s reaction to me dropping my birth control pills and I just wanted to be sure that we want the same thing… It just clicked inside me when you asked me to marry you and now I just want everything to happen right away…” He held himself to his head “I don’t want to push you into something that you don’t want to Isak…”

Isak could feel Even shake a bit, it was big for an omega to speak those words especially because it could turn an alpha away “Hey… hey… look at me….”

Even turned his gaze to meet Isak “Remember when I proposed to you, I asked you for all those things, I love you so much Even and I can’t wait till we reach your heat… I dreamed for years for this to happen and I’m so happy that it is with you”

Even let a tear drop down his cheek and let his head fall into the crack of Isak’s “Sorry for being like this… as said… I don’t know what is happening….

 

  * Three days later – at the office with Isak and Jonas



“Was Eva very mode swinging when you guys decided to go the next step?” Jonas turned to Isak standing in his office doorway “Not really why?”

Isak walked in dropping down in a chair in front of Jonas desk “Even is having big mood swings, he can be extremely happy and then suddenly be totally down… I of course support him but today for example he is just staying in from work because he said he had a fever or something…. He never and I mean never misses work! He went to work one time having the flue”

Jonas chuckled “Isak calm down, it will all be okay…”

With that said Isak’s phone buzzed…

“Valtersen…”

He could hear a crying sound from the other end and quickly pulled his phone away from his ear to look at the caller id …. Even…

“Baby… what’s wrong…”

“Isak… I’m…. I don’t know what happened… but…. I’m not feeling very well and… I’m starting to…. Leak….”

Isak's world stood still “Even take it easy, I’ll be home soon ok… just go to bed…”

When Isak hung up Jonas looked at him worried “What’s happening?”

“Even is going into his heat… now….”

 

 

 

 

 


	5. I Feel Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 <3 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos <3

  * Home with Isak and Even



When Isak reached their front door he found it weird that there wasn’t a strong smell coming to him.

 Whenever Even had been in heat he had found himself blown away by his smell from here.

He walked in slowly with some shopping bags – he knew that when Even’s heat hit they couldn’t quiet leave the apartment for a couple of days so he bought some easy microwave meals.

He then walked into their bedroom finding Even under the covers sleeping softly…. Isak was really confused by now… he never slept when he was in heat.

“Ev… Even… wake up”

Even slowly opened his eyes noticing his worried alpha looking at him “Hi… I guess I fell asleep”

“How are you feeling” Isak asked while felling his temperature which were back to normal.

“Good right now… it was so weird Isak… I swear to you… I was starting to leak… and then all of a sudden it stopped…”

Isak pulled his omega close into his chest “Maybe it’s tricking you because you have stopping the birth control… Maybe it will play with your system for a while?”

Even nodded against his alpha’s chest “I was so scared… we talked about it all being so perfect…. And now my system decides to get messy”

Isak kissed Even’s hair and cuddled him closer “Baby… as long as it’s with you… it’ll be perfect, ok” Even nodded again “I’m so tired Isak…”

“Then sleep its ok, I’ll be right here by your side…” Isak gave him a loving kiss

 

  * Later



Isak was sitting in the living room and decided he should probably let Noora know what happened, so he texted her.

“Hi Noora, it’s Isak… I just wanted to let you know that Even is sick, his heat has tricked him a bit, we thought it was coming today but it turned out it didn’t… he is sleeping now, but it was just so you knew if he didn’t answer a text or something…”

Two seconds later his phone began to buzz

“Valtersen…”

“Hi Isak, its Noora… I’m sorry to hear about Even…”

“Yeah me too, wish I could do something for him but its natures ways…”

“Yeah… I hope he will be up and running soon”

“Me too… tell me if I can do anything”

They talked for a couple of minutes more until Even appeared from their bedroom.

“Hi hon, how are you?” Even sighed holding himself “I don’t know… I feel wrong…”

Isak put his phone down on the coffee table and walked over to his love “There is nothing wrong with you…”

Even nodded “I just feel something weird is happening…” Isak kissed his cheek “I’ll take care of you… don’t panic…”

Even looked into Isak’s eyes and sighed “I’m wet again… but it doesn’t quiet seem as my heat…”

“Are you horny?”

Even looked at his alpha with an “O” shaped mouth “Seriously! We are having a serious talk and you’re thinking about sex now!”

Isak nodded and took a deep breath breathing Even in “Yeah… you smell so amazing right now…”

Even blushed a little “Really…” Isak nodded leaning up to kiss Even again “You’re making me so hard for you...”

Soon after that Even was on the floor in the living room being fucked hard from behind by Isak, Isak was sure it wasn’t his heat because when Even came the smell disappeared to his normal level.

 

  * With Noora



What Isak didn’t know was that he had forgot to hang up his phone so that Noora could hear it all…

“Who are you talking too?”

Noora pulled her phone away from his ear like she was caught “Oh no one!” William chuckled “Sure… I’m grabbing a shower…”

Noora sat back… it wasn’t her meaning to listen in on Isak and Even… but… the way Isak had handled the situation as an alpha… wow… it had turned her on a little.

“William…”

William turned before heading into the bathroom “Yeah?”

“Can I come with you?”

William smirked at her “Always”


	6. It's Not Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3 
> 
> and thank you for those i already gotten! <3

  * With Noora and William



“What’s gotten into you?” William had a big smile on his lips… after three long months of not getting any it finally happened.

Noora smirked at her loving beta “I don’t know… was it too much?”

William got big eyes and turned them over so he was on top of her again “TO MUCH? Are you kidding me…? I loved the way you asked for it… it was amazing… and no foreplay?”

Noora blushed deeply “I know…” William leaned down kissing her “Love you… I’ll go grab a shower and then I’ll go buy us some dinner, how does that sound?”

Noora smiled at him pulling the duvet closer to her “That sounds like you’re spoiling me – be careful I might get used to it…”

William chuckled and went back to the shower.

Noora sighed she had done something really bad… when William had been so gentle about it all, taking her like she wanted him too… it was all with… Isak in her mind…

She looked herself in the mirror…. Why….

  * Three days later – in front of a restaurant



“Hi Sis!” Even said smiling at her and William walking up to them giving both of them a big hug.

“Hi Evy!” Noora said back giving her brother a tight hug as an I-know-what-happened-and-I’m-here-if-you-need-me kind of hug.

Isak walked behind Even and started with greeting William and then turned to Noora, he noticed her tens a bit but went for a hug anyway…

Her smell caught him right there…

What the hell was that…?

He pulled away looking into her eyes noticing red once again – he could see she was staring back at him looking as confused as he was…

William spoke “I’m hungry, should we go in?” everyone agreed and they went inside.

While eating Isak could feel Noora look at him from time to time and it confused him, Even talked to William about work and stuff and wouldn’t notice it.

“I’m going to use toilet, be back in a sec…” Isak stood and walked out to the back of the restaurant.

He splashed some water into his face he was so confused by all of this? He felt like he couldn’t breathe in without smelling Noora, and what worse is her smell worked on him in way that it shouldn’t…

A knock on the door was heard and Isak tensed

“Isak… can I come in?”

Isak relaxed again when he heard it was Even, he opened the door and noticed his worried omega “Are you ok?”

Isak nodded and tried to smile “I’m just….” Even looked Isak up and down and couldn’t help but smile a little “Isak… are you hard…?” Isak chuckled “No…. okay a little then…”  

Even chuckled “Do you want me to…” Isak nodded no “its ok, it’ll go away in a minuet I’ll meet you out there ok…” Even nodded and kissed Isak fast before returning to their table.

Isak closed the door locking it in process he needed to find release on his own when suddenly another knock on the door was heard

“Even I’ll be out in a sec…”

“It’s not… Even…”


	7. What If I Can't Have Children?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 <3 
> 
> Please remember this is still an EVAK fanfic... it's just with a little twist... 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * With Isak and Noora



“Uh… just a sec ok…” Isak tried to calm himself but it was hard when the person who gave him this… boner… was standing outside.

“I really need to talk to you Isak… it’s important…” Isak sighed he pulled his hoddie off and covered “himself” with it in front of his jeans.

He let her in and they just stood starring at each other “I know… or I hope you have noticed something weird about me…”

Isak looked at her confused “Excuse me?” Noora blushed a little and then looked into Isak’s eyes “Please tell me I’m not going crazy… are you seeing what I’m seeing”

Isak noticed her eyes turn red once again “Red…” Noora sighed happily “Thank god….”

“But why! I don’t understand this….” Noora sighed and nodded no “I’m not sure… I’m at the moment trying to find out what’s happening”

Isak nodded taking a deep breath “Can I ask you something… and don’t take it the wrong way”

Noora nodded slowly “Do I have an effect on you? Like a certain smell or… something…” 

Noora chuckled at that and noticed for the first time Isak was standing with his hoodie covering the front of his jeans “Uh… yeah…”

Isak nodded trying to look anywhere else than at Noora “I think it’s best to keep apart from each other for a while… until we know what is happening to us…”

Noora nodded “I’m going to the doctor next week… I’m going to ask her… and I’ll give you an update…”

Isak nodded and with that Noora left out the door once again giving Isak space to finally breath normal… he looked himself in the mirror… his black eyes had started to show… he needed to control his alpha inside him… because his alpha side… really wanted Noora…

 

  * Later with Even and Isak they were lying in bed talking



“I was thinking about going to the doctors to get a checkup…” Isak noticed Even looking nervous “But… you said you felt better?”

Even nodded and put his hand out for Isak to take “I just want to know for sure, it scared me a lot that I wasn’t in control”

Isak nodded and took Even’s hand “Do you want me to come with you?”

Even nodded no “It’s ok, I have kept you home so many days…”

Isak moved closer to Even letting a arm caress him “You’re the most important person in my life… if you want me there… I’m there…”

Even nodded slowly blushing a bit “I love you Isak…” Isak smiled at him “I love you too Even…”

“What if I can’t have children…?”

Isak looked at Even surprised by that “Where did that come from?”  

Even sighed “Sorry, it’s just I was on google yesterday and…”

Isak sighed and grabbed Even pulling him more into him “Of course you can have children… and if you can’t… which I now you can… we’ll find another way to have kids… I love you no matter what…”

Even nodded against his alpha taking a deep breath to collect all the calmness he could get out from Isak’s calming smell.

  * Four days later – at the doctor



“So tell me what can I help you with today?”

Even sighed he should really have brought Isak “Uh… my heat is playing with me… I just stopped taking my birth control a week ago, but it’s changing my moods so I feel like a crazy person and I can’t find peace in myself… we thought I was going into my heat early because of me starting to leak but then it stopped all of a sudden… I’m just confused and…”

The doctor wrote everything down “What kind of birth control have you been using?” Even showed her the receipt he used to use get them “Ok… Even I would like to examine you so if you would just hop onto my examination table we will look at it, ok…”

Even sighed… he hated this.

 

  * With Isak at work



“Isak…” Isak looked up from his laptop surprised to see Noora in his office.

“Hi Noora… what are you doing here…” Noora walked over and was about to take a seat in front of Isak’s working desk “I was at the doctors… Isak why are you…”

Noora had suddenly noticed Isak’s eyes had turned black… “Noora… please… leave….”

Noora turned and was about to leave out the door when she was suddenly pushed up against it…

What happened next surprised her… but made her inner omega happy danced…

 

  * Back with Even



“Even I’m really sorry to say that I can see that you have been fertilized but the egg which have been fertilized have been destroyed…  it’s probably from the birth control which still hasn’t gotten out of your system… I’ll call the hospital and order and abortion so you can just go there right now… you need to call your mate… I don’t want you to be alone…”

Even couldn’t quiet breath… he was almost choking on tears when she told him… she slowly rubbed his knees “Do you want me to call” Even just nodded at that…

 

  * With Isak and Noora



“We can’t tell Even… I’m serious… I’m really sorry Noora… I don’t know what’s quiet happening here”

 Noora just nodded while pulling her jeans back on, it had been quick but her omega was screaming of joy… she had just been taken by her brothers fiancé… an alpha…

“I’m sorry too… I will of course never tell him Isak… I will keep my distance I just wanted to tell you what the red eyes meant….”

Isak’s phone buzzed and he took it seeing the caller id was Even

“Hey hon… how are you?”

“Hello Isak Valtersen, My name is Clara, Even's doctor... and I’m here with Even… we need you to come in right away… everything will be okay… we just need you come in…”


	8. Please Go Get Some Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Later that day



It had been a terrible day…

Even was tired out and was crying all the time, the operation went as it should but they had told them that it would be harder for them to conceive in the future.

Isak had told Even’s family and their friends and everyone wanted to support them and help them in any way that they could.

Isak had tried to cuddle up to Even but he had moved away every time, this was the hardest thing that could happen for an omega…

Isak hated himself for not going with him and the worst part was that when Even had gotten the news… he had been cheating with his sister…

Isak sat on a chair looking over at Even sleeping and he knew he wasn’t supposed to cry but… he couldn’t stop the tears falling from his eyes…

He was the worst alpha in the world…

“Isak…” Isak looked straight at Even who looked back at him with red swollen eyes, he hurriedly dried his eyes “Sorry… how are you feeling? Do you want something to eat? Water?”

Even nodded no and slowly pulled the covers closer to him “I just wanted to see your face… needed to know that you’re still here…”

Isak slowly moved closer to the bed and sat down on it “I’m here... I’ll always be here…”

Even let a tear fall once again “I killed our baby…” Isak put himself down beside Even and cuddled close to him “No… no you didn’t… Even no….” Even nodded “I did Isak… my body killed it… I can maybe never give you a child Isak… I’m a total failure…”

Isak could see Even was totally out of it “Baby… look at me” Even didn’t he kept his eyes down so Isak made him look up “I love you… you’re not a failure… please never think that way again…”

Even just stared into his eyes “I was pregnant Isak…” Isak nodded and held onto Even tighter “I know…” and with that Even started to cry once again and Isak couldn’t do anything else than just to hold him and kiss him when needed.

 

  * With Noora – Back at her apartment



She had taken four showers and still felt Isak’s smell on her… William would be sure of it when he got home…

She thought back to the afternoon she and Isak had together… it was some of the best sex she had ever had… and it only lasted a minuet… But she could still feel his hot breath on her shoulder…

“Hi honey… I’m home…” William said while walking into their apartment.

He walked into their bedroom noticing his girlfriend was in bed “Are you ok?” Noora nodded no “Even have been to the hospital, he had an abortion…” William looked confused at her but moved down to sit on the bed “Tell me what happened, from the start ok…”

 

  * Next day with Even and Isak



Isak woke up to Even was gone from bed… he stood up straight searching for him when he heard someone nuzzling around in the kitchen.

When he walked out there he saw Even grab some juice “Good morning…”

Even looked up and just sighed taking a zip of his juice “Hi...”

Isak walked closer to him and offered a hug which Even accepted “Love you…”

Even nodded at that against Isak’s chest “I know… I’m going back to bed…”

Isak wanted to follow but Even put a hand out to stop him “Isak I need some time… I’ll go to sleep, take a walk or something…”

Isak looked worried “Even I don’t want to leave you right now…” Even nodded and took a deep breath walking over to him giving a little kiss onto his lips “I’m not mad or anything… just go… call Jonas or someone … get some air…”

 Isak sighed “You’re hurt Even… I’m not leaving you alone…” Even sighed “I won’t be alone for long, Noora is coming over later…”

With that… Isak finally found a reason to get out the house…


	9. You Don't Owen Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 <3 
> 
> Enjoy <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Later with Even and Noora in Even and Isak’s bed



“Do you want to watch a movie? Or play a game? Or get drunk…” Even chuckled for the first time that day, he could always count on Noora to say something crazy “I’m not in the mood for either, your company is all I need”

Noora held Even hands slowly letting her thumb rub over his fingers “So… how are things going here…” Even sighed “Isak is the greatest support but I’m just… I don’t really want him to touch me…”

Noora looked at her brother weird “Touch you how?” Even sighed again leaning up against the headboard of their bed “Like… you know… anywhere… cuddle or kissing”

“I get why… you’re scared and that’s ok…” Even looked into his sister’s eyes “I’m still beat I guess… I’m just scared of my next heat…” Noora pulled her brother closer into a hug “You love Isak, right?” Even nodded against Noora and that made her continue “Has he ever hurt you?”

Even looked up at Noora again and nodded no “You were the one telling me how careful he is when you’re in heat, only for filling your needs and not his own…” Even blushed and nodded “Yeah… he is kind of the perfect alpha…”

Noora rubbed Even’s back “So… relax... I have known Isak for a long time and he would move out through your heat if you wanted him too…”

Even leaned up giving Noora a kiss on her cheek “Thank you… why do you smell weird?”

Noora looked at him weird “What do you mean?”

Even looked at her and smelled her in once again and chuckled “It just reminded me of Isak… how weird…”

Noora faked chuckled she had happily forgotten about Isak while they had been hanging out but now… it was back…

  * Three days later – Isak comes home after work



Isak walked through the door and noticed Even sitting on the couch reading something on his ipad “hi” Even looked up giving him a soft smile “hi…”

Isak walked over and sat down beside his omega “How are you?” Even put his ipad down and looked into his still very concerned alpha’s eyes “I’m fine…”

Isak nodded looking away when he said her name “Good to hea…”

“I’m going into my heat soon…. I asked them to test me for it and I got the call while you were out… it will happen in two days”

Isak turned his gaze against Even’s eyes and noticed he was worried “Oh… and how do you feel about that?”

Even sighed he felt really weird saying this “Like I don’t want too…” Isak just looked at him trying to figure him out “So…”

“How would you feel if I asked you to move out for a couple of days…” Isak felt his heart being smacked with a hammer he didn’t quite know how to answer.

“My alpha tells me that it’s really wrong to leave you…” Even nodded and held his hands up in front of his eyes covering the tears once again streaming.

“Evy…” Even pushed Isak’s offered hands away from him “I just… can’t… what if I get pregnant again… I can’t handle it….”

Isak felt his inner alpha being hurt once again “You don’t even want to try anymore?” Even was shocked by Isak “You really wanna try after everything that happened?”

Isak was confused “Don’t you?” Even nodded no “I can’t hurt us like that again… I even talked to my doctor about new birth control pills….”

Isak stood from the couch “Without talking to me first?!” Even stood from the couch also “Yeah! You don’t own me!”

“Actually I do - you’re my omega!” Isak hissed back at him suddenly feeling like the worst person in the world.

Even looked into his alpha’s eyes and then turned walking into their bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Isak was left behind he would be sleeping on the couch tonight….

 

  * Later that night



“Isak… please wake up….”

Isak woke up straight away seeing Even sitting on the floor beside the couch “Hi… Even I’m so sorry”

Even nodded no “I know… I’m sorry for being like this Isak… you just did what your inner alpha said it’s ok…”

Isak sighed and then noticed Even was holding something – it looked like a piece of paper “What is that?”

Even chuckled a little and Isak felt a relief hearing the lovely sound of that “Do you remember when you asked me out…?”

Isak blushed and laughed a little “Oh god… you kept that…”

Even nodded and smiled “You were my little stalker… leaving me letters… I kept them all”

Isak chuckled and slowly took Even’s hand finally getting some contact “I loved you from the first time I meet you…”

Even nodded and leaned in slowly connecting their lips in a sweet kiss, Isak enjoyed the contact it had been days since the last kiss.

“Isak I still want everything with you… I don’t want you to leave when I’m going into my heat… I want you to make me yours… I need that… and if I get pregnant again…”

“I’ll be at your side and we will take things as it goes, ok”

Even nodded slowly standing up taking Isak with him into their bedroom, it had been days since they had done anything and Even needed that right now.

They made sweet love to each other and feel asleep in each other’s arms…

  * With Noora...



...

“You did what!?!”

...


	10. Round 2?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 <3 
> 
> Smut chapter <3 Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Back with Noora



Eskild looked at her like a crazy person “You and Isak…?” Noora held her hands in front of her face, she didn’t know how Eskild got her to tell him her secret but … it was Eskild…

“I know…” Eskild slapped her hand “Bad girl!” When Noora looked up at him she noticed him smiling “Why are you smiling?”

Eskild chuckled “I don’t mean to but you have always been this good girl and now... bad bad Noora!” Noora nodded and sighed “I don’t know what to do…”

Eskild sighed as well “Well… you don’t tell Even… that’s for sure…” Noora looked at him “but it’s killing me…”

Eskild crossed his arms “And what will it do too him if you tell him?” Noora sighed and nodded “I know your right… but…”

“Oh god… Did you guys use protection?” Eskild looked at her with a gasp but Noora rolled her eyes “Eskild I’m on birth control so… nothing can happen like that…”

“Well thank god for that!” Eskild stood from the couch “More wine?” Noora nodded yes she needed to drink her sorrows away before going back home to William.

 

  * Two days later with Isak and Even



“Isak… Isak….” Isak woke up and that was when it hit him… wow… “God… your smell…”

Even chuckled and kissed Isak’s lips hard, he was already naked and ready to go “Please… Isak… please….”

Isak’s alpha pulled him out of his slumber and was now ready to take charge “Just relax.. ok… I got you Evy”

Even nodded and moaned from just hearing his alpha talk like that “Please…” Isak made Even lie back and used himself as a cover over him “I’m going to make you feel so good, ok… just relax…”

Isak pulled his boxers off feeling himself already pulsing, he let a hand rub down Even to feel how wet Even was and when that was tested he just moved himself up and pushed himself inside his omega.

“Oh god… Even you are so amazing… look at you…” Even was long gone, eyes closed and open mouth moaning loudly while Isak did his magic.

This was what Isak really loved about their nature… no one could destroy their moment now… he began with slow thrust to start off with but Even soon begged for more, they were in a missionary position which he knew Even loved the most. 

“Do you want me to mark you…” Even eyes shot open and looked directly into Isak’s eyes “Do you..….” Isak chuckled while keeping his pace “Are you seriously asking an alpha that…” Even chuckled while moaning “I want you too mark me Isak… make me yours”  

Even then noticed Isak’s eyes turned totally dark and he moaned even louder from the deep thrust Isak had begun to work.

“Tell me when you’re close…” Even nodded while holding onto his moaning alpha fucking him like there was no tomorrow “Oh god… now…!”

When Even began to orgasme Isak moved his head to the neck of Even and bite down... Isak came right there from hearing his omega scream his name and knotted him.

He fell asleep still connected to his omega, it would take time for his knot to shrink again and he was tired…

 

  * Three hours later…



Isak woke up feeling cold… he looked around and Even wasn’t in bed anymore?

“Even!”

“I’m in the bathroom”

Isak walked out there noticing Even standing in front of the mirror studying himself, Isak couldn’t help but smirk because he knew what Even was looking at “How are you feeling?”

Even turned to his alpha blushing and smiling at the same time “I have never felt better…I love you”

Isak walked up to him giving him a kiss and then moved down to kiss the mark on his neck “I love you too...It’s beautiful…”

Even leaned into his alpha letting his hand wonder down his chest…” Round two?”

Isak smirked at that and turned Even around taking him from behind in the bathroom…


	11. Omega Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 <3 
> 
> Please leaves comments and kudos <3

  * A week later



Noora sat at her and Even’s coffee spot waiting for her brother, she hadn’t seen him in a week and it was the longest they had gone without speaking to each other.

“Hi! Sorry I’m late!” Even came running through the door, Noora stood up and gave him a hug “It’s okay I ordered for us while waiting – look how crowded this place is!” Even sat down after hugging Noora looking around “Your right! We need to find a new place!”

“So… how are you?” Noora sighed “Busy… work and studies… it’s killing me… how are you” That was when Noora noticed… Even was glowing… “Why do you look like the happiest person on earth…?”

Even chuckled a bit “You know… I have just been in heat….” Noora gasped “Oh! How did it go!”

Even pulled his scarf and the mark from Isak’s bite came into light “OH GOD! Even!” Even blushed and nodded “I know… I have never felt so alive!”

“God I’m so happy for you!” Even smiled at his sister “Thank you Noora, for all your support the last couple of weeks I really mean it, I don’t know what I would have done without you!”

Noora smiled softly back “Always… I love you” Even smirked at her “You too”

  * Later with Isak and Even



 

“Isak… Isak… please… I can’t…” Isak was on top of Even kissing him deeply trying to get some action going “Please Even… I don’t know what is happening but I really need you… I really need to be inside of you…”

Even chuckled “Isak, you know you have been fucking me for the last five days right?” Isak just nodded and kissed down onto Even mark “I know… it’s been the longest day of my life so far not doing that… please… just turn around… it will only take a second!”

Even laughed out loud “Isak! Listen to yourself!” Isak gave up dropping down beside his omega on the bed “Fine…”

“I’m just tired, I hope your not mad at me” Isak looked at Even and sighed “I’m not mad that would be silly, your smell have just changed and it attracts me to you so much more than usual”

Even chuckled and leaned closer to his alpha “That’s because I’m hundred percent yours now…” Isak nodded and smirked at him “I know… and I love it!”

  * A week later – at a coffee shop



“Thank you for meeting up with me?”

Isak sighed and looked around, afraid to be seen alone with her…

“So what did you want to talk about… Noora…”

Noora sighed “I wanted to tell you what happened… and why it did…”

Isak nodded “Ok… ´go on then…”

Noora looked down in her coffee cup and then started “It’s my fault Isak…”

Isak sighed once again “No it wasn’t… I couldn’t keep my alpha under control… it’s all such a mess…”

Noora tried to keep herself from crying and nodded no “Isak… my doctor tested me a couple of days before we meet, I’m in a state of my life were my omega calls out get marked… it happens earlier for girls than boys… and… William isn’t quiet for filling my needs so my eyes calls out for everyone which got an alpha status… I’m so sorry…”

Isak took a deep breath, it was a lot to take in “Wow… so that thing with your eyes…”

Noora nodded and sniffled “It was a call to your alpha… but now I feel nothing being around you… it’s probably because of you marking Even…”

Isak nodded he had noticed that Noora’s smell didn’t grow on him as well “I’m still sorry about attacking you…”

Noora nodded no “It’s ok… let’s just forget about it…” Isak nodded “Yeah… good idea… I should get going…”

They walked out of the coffee shop and gave each other a big hug before heading in different directions…

 

  * On the other side of the street - looking over at them



…

.....


	12. Surprise x 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12

  * Later that night



“So how was your day at work?”

Isak looked up at Even who had stopped eating and was now wearing a serious face “Even, are you ok?”

Even nodded “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Isak took another bite of his food “Because you have been quiet since I got home?”

Even sighed “Why can’t you just answer the question?” Isak nodded “It was a good day, nothing special happened, but I’m tired now”

“Why were you with Noora today?”

Isak looked up into his omegas eyes noticing now that Even had crossed his arms to protect himself “We just meet up for a cup of coffee?”

Even sighed deeply and held onto himself tighter “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Isak sighed “She called me at work asking me if I could meet up with her, she just wanted some advice…”

Even just nodded and began to let his arm fall and began to pick at his food.

“Even, why were you there? Weren’t you at work?”

Even sighed and looked up at Isak “I wanted to surprise you at work, but Jonas told me you were out on a coffee break but gave me the address to the café…”

Isak smiled softly “Why didn’t you just call me…”

“I’m pregnant Isak…”

  * With Noora and William



 

“Why have you brought me here William?”

William smiled at his lovely girlfriend “I wanted to take my girl out for a nice meal? What’s wrong with that?”

Noora had been surprised by William being home this weekend and he had booked a table at their favorite restaurant “Nothing, sorry, I love it”

William leaned forward over the table “I Love you…”

Noora smiled softly at him “I love you… too…”

“So I was wondering….”

Noora took a big bite of her food…

“Would you marry me?”

Noora almost choked on her bite and grabbed some water to get it all down “What?”

William chuckled and grabbed her hand “Noora, I love you… and I know we are right for each other… I want everything with you…”

Noora was still shocked she hadn’t at all seen this coming “But William…”

William sighed and held onto her hand tighter “Please Noora… don’t be afraid…”

Noora sighed…. She knew what she had to do now….

“I need to tell you something… and when I do… don’t stop me until I’m done and please don’t get mad… I love you William… remember that….”

 

  * Back with Isak and Even



 

“Even, come out from the bathroom”

“Isak, I just need a minuet….”

Isak sighed, the news had totally taking him by surprise and he didn’t know why? They had been on each other like every day… and without birth control… but the doctors had told them maybe it wouldn’t be easy to get pregnant?

“Even, I’m sorry for my reactions… please come out… I really want to hold you and tell you how happy I am about all of this… I want this Even… you know that”

Even opened the door slowly and looked at his alpha, his eyes was red from crying “I’m sorry for jumping it on you like that, but after what happened I was so happy about getting pregnant again I just wanted to tell you and… I got jealous I guess over you being with Noora when you should have been with me… I’m so silly…”

Isak nodded no and grabbed his omega holding him close to him “Even… I love you… and our baby… and wow a smell you have now…”

Even chuckled softly against Isak “I’m so happy Isak… I don’t want anything bad to happen to this baby… I’m not long in the pregnancy as you know… but I needed you to know…”

Isak kissed Even forehead “I will take care of you… don’t worry… I’m here…”


	13. The Big Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Back with William and Noora – when they got home from the restaurant



“Please say something…”

They hadn’t said a word to each other while they had been eating at the restaurant and their walk home had been silent as well…  

William walked over to the window looking out into the night “I don’t know what to say…”

Noora let a tear roll down her cheek “I’m so sorry William...”

William ruffled his hair Noora could see how hurt he was “I think I will go away for a couple of days… I need some space…”

Noora nodded still letting tears fall “I understand…”

William turned and looked directly at her “You better tell Even… he needs to know…”

Noora nodded “I’m going to talk to Isak and then I will ask him if we can tell it together…”

William nodded and picked up his phone calling someone and walked away leaving Noora feeling like the biggest mess… William had proposed to her … he would never want to marry her now…

 

  * The next day – With Even



Even was standing in the kitchen making him and Isak breakfast when suddenly he heard Isak’s phone bib…

He picked it up and read the text…

_“Hi Isak… we need to talk… William knows … we need to tell Even… Noora”_

Even put the phone down and held onto the kitchen table… no….

  * Later that day – At Noora’s university



“Noora?”

Noora was about to have a heart attack, she hadn’t expected to see Even at campus “Ev… what are you doing here?”

She then noticed Even had teary eyes “What’s wro…”

“What do I need to know…”

Noora looked at Even confused and scared at the same time “What do you…”

“You wrote to Isak…. We need to tell Even…”

Noora noticed his big brother falling slowly apart in front of her… “Even…”

“I’m pregnant…. And I know you two are hiding something from me… and I can’t… oh god…”

Even was shaking and sat down on an available chair softly sobbing…

Noora was shocked by the news and didn’t know what to say “Evy… you’re pregnant…”

Even nodded and kept sobbing letting tears fall now “Is Isak having an affair….”

Noora’s eyes got big “No! no Even… he would never do that to you…”

Even sighed softly and dried his eyes “Then what’s happening!”  

…

“I’m pregnant…”

…

Even looked at Noora confused “But… but….”

Noora was surprised by her outburst… and the big lie which had just escaped her lips …. “Uh… yeah… and I was afraid to tell William and he found out so now I decided to tell you… you know Isak have known William a little longer than I have so… I asked him for advice….”

Even looked at her with big eyes slowly taking it all in “Oh god… Noora I’m so sorry… the last couple of months has been such a mess… oh my god we are both pregnant!”

Noora noticed Even turn from a falling apart mode to a totally over happy mode “But I don’t know if I’m going to keep it…”

Even began to talk to her about possibilities about this baby and their future life having babies growing up together…

The more Even talked about it all…. Noora felt herself falling apart… this was the worst lie in the entire world… and now there was no turning back…


	14. Best Mate Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Later that evening - Isak coming home from work



“Ev… I’m  hom…” he didn’t get to say the last to that sentence because his omega jumped his arms and kissed him.

Isak chuckled and held his omega close “Well… hello to you too…”

Even chuckled against him “I made dinner… your favorite” Isak pulled back looking at Even “What have I done to deserve this?”

Even smiled and leaned in giving Isak a big kiss “Just by being the best mate ever” Isak tried to hold his smile… he had also read Noora’s text from earlier that day and knew he needed to tell all that had happened to Even…

Without any other warning he was suddenly dragged into the living room for a candle light dinner.

 

  * With Noora – back home alone



Noora walked around in circles in her apartment… what had she done! She had tried to call Isak all day but he hadn’t answered!

Suddenly her phone began to  play William’s ring tone and she grabbed it fast from the bed “Hello”

“You told Even you were pregnant….”

Noora was shocked and couldn’t say a word “What….noooo”

She could hear William sigh “Then why have Even send me a congratulation emoji with a long text about us being pregnant….”

Noora sighed “I’m sorry William… he was so sad…”

“SO you lied to him? AGAIN! And this time it’s even worse! I feel like I don’t know you anymore! What the fuck Noora….”

Noora let a tear run down her cheek “I’m so sorry… I’m a mess….”

“I won’t tell him Noora, I really care for Even and…. You need to tell him the truth…”

Noora sighed against the phone “I’ll talk to him tomorrow… I promise you William… you shouldn’t have been dragged into this… sorry…”

William sighed as well “Please do… I have to go… bye….”

 

  * Back home with Isak and Even



“So I talked to Noora today… she told me the news…” Even said while serving the food for his alpha.

“What news?” Even looked at Isak like he was crazy “That Noora’s pregnant! Stop teasing me Isak, I know you knew!”

Isak had taken a big bite while he said that “Pregnant?”

Even nodded “I know you have been keeping her secret but its okay now… we talked about it… William knows too… I even wrote him today…”

Isak was white in his head and needed to take a long zip of his wine “Oh really… great babe…”

Even slowly let his hand touch Isak’s “I’m so happy Isak… Noora’s pregnant, I’m pregnant! How can this get any better?”

Isak felt like he was going to be sick… was this another lie… or was Noora pregnant?

And if so…

Who was the father?


	15. Please... Take it back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3 
> 
> Hurtful Chapter :-(

  * Late that night



Isak sat in the living room alone, Even was sound asleep in their bedroom…

_Isak (23.38): Noora… are you up?_

_Noora (23:39): Yes I have tried to contact you all day! I’ll call you in 2…_

Isak stood from the sofa walking over to the bedroom to make sure Even was asleep and then closed the door.

He sat down and waited when suddenly his phone rang “Hi…”

“Hi… I guess Even told you the news…”

Isak took a deep breath “Is it truth?”

Noora sighed “No Isak… I’m not pregnant… I just didn’t know what to say… I was totally out of it when Even dropped by…”

Isak suddenly relaxed “Oh god…”

Noora was quiet for a second “What?”

Isak held himself to his head “I thought for a sec I could be the father…”

…

“To who….”

….

Isak looked up in shock and noticed Even standing in the middle of their living room with big eyes “Evy… baby… what are you doing up…”

Even took a step back “Father to who, Isak….” Isak hung up the phone “I’m not a father to anyone other than the baby you’re carrying…”

“Who were you just speaking too…”

Isak took a deep breath “Even… please…”

Even nodded no and took another step away from Isak “Was it Noora…”

Isak stood up walking slowly against Even who looked like a mess holding himself “Please tell me it wasn’t Noora…. Please…”

Isak sighed and walked after Even until Even reached a wall with his back, Isak held him against it “Let me go Isak…”

Isak nodded no and kept him in place “No… you have to listen to me…”

Even nodded no he was trembling terribly and he looked confused “Isak…”

“I slept with Noora…”  

Even looked into the green deep eyes of his alpha…

His alpha who he loved…

Who he had loved for over 5 years…

Who had proposed to him…

Who had bite him and made him his mate…

Who was the father of his child…

Who now… had cheated on him… with his sister…

....

“No….” Even nodded no and fell to the ground holding himself crying “No… please… take it back…”

Isak sighed deeply and let a tear fall himself “But there was a reason for it… and I need you to listen....”

Even nodded no and kept crying “You slept with… oh god…”

Isak let more tears fall himself “Even…”

“Are you the father!!!” Even suddenly realized and held a hand in front of his mouth.

Isak nodded no “Noora lied… she’s not pregnant….”

Even cried even harder he tried to get up but Isak held him down “Even stay… we need to talk his out…”

“I’m getting sick… let me go”

And Isak did, letting Even run to the bathroom where he could hear him puke…

  * 20 minutes later



Isak sat on their bed waiting for Even to come out from the bathroom… soon he decided he had waited long enough so he walked over to the door and knocked “Evy… please… we need to talk…”

…No answer…

“Even….”

…No answer…

Isak got nervous and decided there was only one thing to do, he stepped back and kicked the door until it opened and the sight he came to see took his breath away….

“EVEN!”

Isak felt to the floor where Even was lying trying to shake him “Come on baby! Don’t do this!”

He then noticed the bottle of painkillers lying beside him.... 

…

“I.... I.... I need an ambulance…. NOW…. My… He isn’t breath….”

….


	16. I Don't See You As My Sister Anymore...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * At the hospital



“HOW IS HE!!??” Noora came running into the building against Isak “WHAT HAPPENDE!!”

Isak dried his eyes once again, he had been sitting there for almost an hour and it killed him inside to know that his beloved wasn’t ok “I told Even… and he… didn’t take it well… so he got sick and wend to the bathroom and after some time I decided to check on him and he had… taken some painkillers… a lot of them…”

Noora got teary and began to cry she pulled Isak in for a hug “I’m so sorry Isak… I’m so sorry! Oh god….”

Isak began to cry hard against Noora, he wasn’t mad at her “I hope you’re not mad at me… because…”

Out from at door behind Isak which led to a bathroom came… “William?”

William sighed and opened his arms “Come here…”

Noora looked at Isak one last time and he nodded letting her run into William’s arms “I’m so sorry about all of this… I understand if you’re going to leave me… I really do!”

William sighed and kissed her hair letting her cry “let’s talk about it later…”

Isak sighed he had been surprised about William being so cool about all of this, he really hoped Even would calm down too when he got the full facts about what happened…

“Even Bech Næsheim?”

Isak’s eyes shot up and he almost ran against the nurse with William and Noora behind him “How is he!”

The nurse sighed “He is ok, he’s tired but he will be ok…”

Isak felt he could breath again but then remembered something “What about… the…”

The nurse nodded “The baby is fine…”

Isak almost felt like hugging the nurse “Thank you… can I see him…?”

The nurse nodded no “He actually wanted to speak with… Noora…? Do you guys know how I can reach her?”

Noora looked up all confused “What? Me…? You must have heard wrong…”

The nurse looked down on the board “No… he asked me to get you…”

Noora still all confused took a deep breath “Where is he?”

 

  * Room nr. 5A – Even Bech Næsheim



Noora walked in observing Even sitting up in the bed looking out the window, she didn’t know what to say so she just said “I’m so sorry…”

Even didn’t say a thing, he just looked from the window down to his belly which were covered by his hands and the fabrics of his hoodie over it... 

“I’m so sorry Even… you have to let me explain…”

“No I don’t….”

Noora jumped a little from Even finally speaking, she looked into the hurtful eyes of her brother which she had betrayed so badly “Even… please…”

“No… I don’t owe you anything… you slept with Isak….”

Noora let another tear fall “Ev…”

“NO…. Don’t fucking *Ev* me! I’m sick and tired of being lied too… you lied two times in a row Noora! I can never forgive you for this… never…”

Noora kept crying “But you’re my br.-“

Even looked straight at her “I don’t see you as my sister anymore…. I want you to leave now… and never… and I mean never talk to me again… or Isak… I mean it….”

Noora didn’t know what to say… she knew she had destroyed the bond between them… she walked out the door and ran past Isak and William.

William looked at Isak “I better go after her… take care of him ok…”

Isak nodded and took a deep breath before entering the room.


	17. Then I'm Leaving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 <3 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments <3

  * A couple of days later



“And how do you feel today?”

Even looked at the nurse and sighed “Heartbroken, my mating bite hurts but I guess I know why… and I’m still nausea but that’s the baby…”

Isak was sitting right beside him and didn’t quite know how to handle it all… Even hated him…

“Ok… we ran the test and we believe you are ready to go home…”

Even nodded slowly “Home…”

Isak rubbed Even arm softly “Yeah, let’s go home Even…”

Even looked at Isak and then back down and then at the nurse “What if I’m not ready to go home…”

The nurse looked at Isak a little shocked and then back at Even “What do you mean?”

Even nodded no “Just forget it… I guess I’m going home then…”

 

  * Later that night



“Are you hungry? I can easily get us some food?”

Even nodded no at the question “I’m not hungry Isak…”

Isak tried again “But you need to eat… the baby…”

Even looked at Isak and sighed “Please don’t speak of it…”

Isak looked at Even weirdly “What do you mean”

“I can’t handle talking about it… ok…”

Even had been so excited for their baby and now Isak had ruined it “Ok… sorry… so what do you want to do…”

Even looked around the apartment, he then remembered the last time he was there and was about to cry “Uhm… I’m going to bed… I’m not feeling well…” with that he turned and walked into the bedroom closing the door behind him, not locking it.

Isak stood back sighing… he didn’t know what to do…

 

  * Later that night



Isak was in the living room sitting on the couch, he hadn’t moved since they came home.

The worst part of this right now was that he could hear Even cry on the other side of the door into their bedroom and he didn’t dare to go in there…

 

  * Two weeks later



Isak had called in sick at work, he wanted to be around Even if he should suddenly need him.

Even didn’t come out from the bedroom, only when he had to pee or grab some of the food Isak had made him, but for nothing else…

Isak stood by the door into their bedroom looking at Even sleeping “Even…”

Even didn’t move a bit still sound asleep so Isak tried again “Even…”

Even slowly opened his eyes looking at Isak not saying anything.

“Wanna go for a walk with me?”

Even nodded no and began to play with the hem of his hoodie “I’m not in the mood to walk…”

Isak slowly walked in and sat down in front of Even “Then how about a movie?”

Even nodded no again looking up at Isak “I’m just tired…”

Isak sighed “Even… we need to…”

“NO!”

Isak almost jumped from the bed when Even said that “Ev… we really do”

Even held his hands to his head “I don’t want to hear it…”

Isak grabbed Even’s hands pulling them away from his head “Do you love me…”

Even looked up at Isak slowly studying him and nodded yes.

“Then let me tell you what happened…”

Even let a tear fall and held at hand to his bite feeling it burn “It hurts when we talk about it…”

Isak nodded “And it will until you let me tell what happened…”

Even nodded and let another tear fall “Ok… But if youre lying to me again - i'm going to leave you" 

Isak nodded “I understand that… I won’t lie to you Even…”


	18. I Felt It Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Later that day



“So… that’s what’s happened…”

Even just sat starring at Isak not saying a word

“I promise you Even, that was what happe…”

Even put a finger up in front of him to stop him from talking and stood from the bed fast now running to the bathroom.

Isak ran after and supported his mate throwing up “Out with it… I got you…”

 

  * 10 minutes later



Even had finally stopped throwing up and they were now back in the bedroom just lying beside each other, not talking…

“So… I felt something move earlier…”

Isak looked at Even “What do you mean?”

Even rolled his eyes and let a hand fall to his stomach “the baby…”

Isak eyes shot up and was almost about to jump at Even “WHAT! seriously! REALLY! Oh god that’s amazing! Can you feel it now?”

Even looked up into Isak’s eyes seeing how much he wanted this and how much he cared and even though all of this had hurt… he just… loved him…

“Yeah… it was scary, not now… maybe later”

Isak sighed “Oh ok…”

“I love you…”

Isak looked into the blue intense eyes of his beloved mate who loved him, who were true to him no matter what “I love you too… Even Bech Næsheim…”

“Soon to be Valtersen”

Isak couldn’t stop himself from smiling at bit “You still want that?”

Even nodded and slowly leaned over against his alpha so that Isak could put an arm around him

“I’m not forgiving you just like that… but… I really do love you… we’re going to be parents… I want us to work this out… to become Even and Isak again…”

Isak looked down at his omega finally holding him again made Isak’s inside alpha relax. He leaned down placing a kiss to the top of his head “Me too, I’m ready to do anything”

Even looked up at him and smiled for the first time in weeks – Even leaned in and kissed his lips.

  * With William and Noora



“Have you tried to call him?”

“What don’t you get? He doesn’t want me too! He hates me!”

William sighed, for two whole weeks he had been trying to get Noora to call Even “Do you want me to call him?” 

Noora looked at William and sighed “I don’t think it’ll help… “

“I will do it if you want me too?”

“Why do you do this? I hurt you the worst possible way a human being can hurt another human being and you just…”

“Well I love you god damn it!”

William then grabbed Noora by her hands “I love you Noora… it wasn’t your fault…”

Noora began to cry and William held her, he carried her into bed where he held her until she fell asleep.

When she was long gone in dreamland William slowly moved a bit and grabbed his phone from the night stand…

...

Text: Even

_Hi Even, its William, can we talk?_

_..._


	19. Isak, I Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Two days later



“I’m really happy you showed up…”

“I’m not mad at you… you are a victim in this case just like me…”

William sighed, he had gotten Even to meet up with him and they were now walking around in the park.

“I’m just as hurt as you are Even… and I really understand why you did what you did… but I just wanted to talk to you about it all... if you don’t mind”

Even nodded no and kept walking beside William, he had always liked William “No problem, just… don’t try to make me change my mind… because I won’t…”

William sighed and nodded “I just wanted you to think about something… Isak and Noora didn’t do it because they wanted too… it was Noora’s omega that was playing with her… because I can’t for fill her needs…”

Even rolled his eyes “But they did it anyway…” William kept trying “I know…  but it wasn’t her fault… just as it wasn’t Isak’s fault…”

Even didn’t want to cry “Will…”

“I can’t have children…”

Even stopped walking looking at William very much surprised “What now….”

William sighed deeply “I haven’t told Noora jet… but when she told me about all of this… I was afraid that was the reason… I have had some trouble before and was told my chances were small to even breed an omega… so her omega have tried to tell her to move away from me… so… it’s my fault Even…”

Even stood still “I’m sorry to hear that William… that’s… terrible…”

William nodded and crossed his arms to protect himself “and when she finds out… she’ll leave me… I know…”

Even nodded no “No she won’t… she loves you…”

William sighed and looked into Even’s eyes “I know you won’t talk to her… but I need to tell her about this soon… and when I do she’s really going to need her best friend…. Even… she’s going to need you…”

Even looked sadly at William before he began to walk again…

 

  * Later that night – with Even and Isak



“So… wanna watch another movie?”

Even nodded no and leaned into Isak “I talked to William today”

Isak cuddled his omega tighter to him “I know… you told me… how did it go?”

Even sighed “He can’t have kids… he is going to tell Noora soon, but that’s the reason for all of this apparently…”

Isak kissed Even’s forehead “What are you thinking about that?”

Even sighed “I don’t know… I still can’t forgive her for lying to me… but this is the worst news an omega can get… I should be there for her… even though I’m mad at her…”

Isak smiled softly “You’re an amazing human being…”

Even looked at him and blushed a little “I’m not…”

Isak nodded and leaned down to kiss Even which Even let him do “Yes you are…”

Even let Isak kiss him a couple of times but then pulled back when he could feel Isak wanting more “I can’t Isak…”

Isak pulled back as well “Ok… I’ll stop sorry…”

Even nodded no “I’m just not ready for that step jet…”

Isak nodded and pushed some of Even’s hair back “Don’t worry… I’m not going to push you…”

Even sighed and leaned into his alpha’s embrace “Thank you…”


	20. Aunt Noora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Three weeks later at Noora and William’s apartment



“What are you…”

“Don’t ask questions… just…”

Noora leaned in to her brother’s offered embrace and began to cry softly “You shouldn’t be here….”

Even nodded but held her tight into him “I know… but I am… so…”

They stood like that for a while not saying anything…

Even looked up and noticed William standing in the door way into their kitchen, he smiled at Even and mouthed “Thank you…”

“So… uh… can I come inside or…?”  

Noora pulled back from the hug and dried her eyes with the back of her hands “Yeah, of course! Come in! I’ll make…”

“I already made the coffee, you just grab the cups and I’ll go for a walk so you can hang together ok…”

William grabbed his jacket and walked past Noora and Even giving Noora a quick peck on her cheek before leaving out the door.

Even and Noora walked into the living room and while Even sat down on the couch Noora began to serve the coffee and after that sat down beside him on the couch.

“So how are you?”

Noora was surprised by Even speaking first “Uh… I’m ok… or not really… but… you know…”

Even took a zip of his coffee and leaned back on the couch “How are things with William…”

Noora looked into her brothers eyes noticing some concern coming from them “Nothing you should worry about… I should be asking how you are…”

“William told me about his problem... how are you dealing with it?”

Noora was again surprised but then got why Even was there… he was actually supporting her… Even though he hated her?

“Well…. He told me last week…”

 

  * Throwback to last week



“Noora we need to talk…”

Noora was lying on top of William, they were just cuddling, she pulled back a little to look up at him “Ok……”

“Remember when I told you that it was hard for me to have children?”

Noora nodded slowly still holding eye contact “Yeah?”

William sighed and let a hand wonder through her hair “After you told me all of this… about you and Isak… I let myself get tested again… and it showed that I actually can’t have children….”

Noora felt like a train had just hit her but she didn’t want to cry even though her whole body was shaking “Oh….”

William nodded “So when your omega was trying to tell you something… it was to get far away from me… so it’s all my fault…”

Noora leaned back and sat up “No… it wasn’t Will…” William sat up as well “It really is… and I understand if you want to go out and find yourself a proper mate… I really do Noora… I love you but…”

Noora stopped him from talking “I love you too Will… I will never leave you… never… there are so many ways to get a kid these day, we’ll work it out together”

William was the one this time to let a tear roll down his cheek “I think you should think about it… give it some time… I know you love me… but I don’t want to control your life like that… so promise me you’ll think about it…”

Noora nodded no “Will, I…”

William stopped her and hugged her “Just promise me… give it some time…”

 

  * Back with Even and Noora



“So have you given him your final answer?”

Noora nodded no and began to play with his fingers “he shocked me by giving me time and my omega inside totally decided to take it…”

Even nodded and put the coffee cup down on the table “I understand y… Oh god…”

Noora put her cup down as well and looked worried at Even “What’s wrong?”

Even put a hand to his stomach and softly rubbed it “Something moved…”

Noora put a hand in front of her mouth and was beginning to get teary again “Oh my god…”

Even couldn’t keep himself from chuckling a little “No! Everyone cries when I tell them I feel something! Don’t you dare do it too!”

Noora let tears flow “But you’re my br…” she then stopped herself and remembered Even’s words the last time they had seen each other.

Even sighed he was tired from all of this and just wanted to relax, he slowly grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, she moved with it and he let her hand fall flat on his belly, she could for the first time feel the bump which he had been growing.  

Noora looked into Even’s eyes and couldn’t hold her smile back, Even smiled back weakly at her “I don’t forgive you Noora, but you’re my sister… and you’re the aunt for this little one…”

Noora cried again now and Even couldn’t help himself but to bring her in for another hug letting tears fall as well.

It was all going to be alright…  


	21. Please Don't Eat That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos
> 
> Gender reveal is in the next chapter ;-) what do you guys hope for ? Boy or Girl? <3

  * Three months later



“Even… please don’t eat that…”

Even chuckled at his mate “Why?”

“Seriously? You have just made a toast with Nutella, tuna, pickles and ketchup….”

Even looked at the food in front of him and then back at Isak blushing “Please don’t judge… the baby wants it…”

Isak chuckled and walked over beside Even giving him a quick kiss on his cheek “I won’t” Isak then put a hand around Even and let his other hand drop on top of Even’s baby bump “Can’t wait to meet this one…”

Even chuckled against his alpha and leaned into him “Me neither, it’s all going so fast – look at me I’m a giant”

Isak rolled his eyes and then took him in his arms carrying him which shocked Even “What did you say?” Even blushed a little and then suddenly it all changed “Do you think… you could maybe… carry me to the bedroom?”

Isak looked into Even’s eyes noticing something that he hadn’t seen in a long time “Do you mean?” Even nodded and pulled Isak’s face against him for a kiss “Please… Alpha…”

Isak doesn’t quiet remember the journey from the kitchen to the bedroom because it went so fast, they hadn’t been together like that in months!

 The cloths wend off or it was actually ripped into pieces while they made out.

“How… oh god… how do you want it?” Isak panted while Even was giving him head, Even let Isak’s dick go with a “pop” from his mouth “Can I ride you?”

Isak just nodded and sat back on the bed letting his mate get over him and sink down on his so hard leaking member.

Isak was in heaven… his mate was finally coming back to him and he couldn’t be happier

“God I love you…”

Even was in a trance of moaning and tried the best as he could to ride Isak even though he felt the heavy weight from his belly.

“I love you too, can we change position”

And they did right away, Even felt whole again loving how passionately Isak made love to him.

 

  * Later while Isak was asleep 



 

  * With Noora and William



“So you asked me to think about it and I have”

William looked at Noora standing in their kitchen looking really serious, William took a deep breath sitting straighter in their couch “Ok”

“And I’m not leaving you William”

William smiled slowly at her he stood up from the couch and walked over to her “Are you sure? And I’m not only asking you… I’m asking your omega side as well”

 Noora nodded “I’m so sure… we will figure something out together”

William leaned up and kissed her and it turned into a make out session on the kitchen table.


	22. It's a....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * At the hospital with Even and Isak a couple of days later



“Even, why are you so quiet?”

Even sighed softly grabbing onto his alpha’s hand, he had been quiet the whole way to the hospital “I’m just scared that something is wrong…”

Isak kissed Even’s cheek “Nothing is wrong – we’re just going in for a normal checkup and we’re going to find out what gender it is! You should be excited Ev, I am…”  

Even smiled at his mate “I know, I'm sorry… I just need to hear her say the words about it being ok”

“Even Bech Næsheim?”

Even looked up at the nurse “That’s me”

Isak and Even went with the nurse inside a private room where they talked about how Even was doing, she had been the one taking care of him the last time he had been in there so he felt safe.

“Well, let’s look at you shall we”

Even made his way up on the examination table and grabbed onto Isak’s hand just as the nurse began to put jell on his belly.

The nurse began to search with her machine and Isak could feel how tense Even got, he noticed Even looking straight at him and not the screen and just kept his gaze trying to keep him calm.

“So… there you have it…”

Isak looked from Even over to the screen and watched their baby for the first time “Wow… it’s… it’s our baby Ev…”

Even slowly turned his head and looked at the screen “Is it ok?”

The nurse nodded and smiled at Even “It’s a perfect little baby… do you want to know the gender?”

Even looked at Isak which smiled at him and then he looked back at the nurse “Yes please…”

The nurse search a bit around and zoomed on the picture “Well… you’re carrying a little baby girl”

Even finally relaxed and let his guard down “A girl?”

Isak stood up and pulled Even in for a kiss “I always wanted a princess in our life’s…”

Even nodded and kissed Isak back with tears of joy in his eyes “I love you”

Isak smiled at him “I love you too”

  * With Noora and William



“So what do you think?”

Noora looked up and smiled “Well… you look handsome”

William had just walked out in a new tux, he was going to an important business diner “Please come with me…”

Noora sighed and looked at her laptop “I can’t Will, I wish I could…”

William sat down beside her and kissed her cheek “It’s ok… I know you’re busy… I just wish you would come…”

\---- BIIP----BIIP----

William looked at Noora “Your phone?”

Noora pulled it up, it was a picture of a picture of a little baby “OH MY GOD! LOOK!”

Noora showed William “It’s from Even, it’s their little baby!”

William smiled at it “Wow… it’s really amazing for them… say hi from me… I have to go, see you later”  

With that William stood from the bed leaving her alone so she called Even.

“Hi! Thank you for the picture”

“You’re welcome”

“What is it then?”

Even chuckled in the other end “Well, you were right… it’s a baby girl”

Noora squealed “OH MY GOD! Congratulation!”

“Thank you Noora – listen I have to go… Isak and me are celebrating with buying some baby stuff so…”

“Yeah sure! We’ll talk some other time”

“Ok – bye”

With that Noora was alone once again… she could feel her whole body scream for hearing Even talking about baby stuff… she wanted one so badly now…  

She looked at her phone and smiled softly - why couldn't she have both 

(picture on her phone) 


	23. It's To Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * With Isak eating lunch with Jonas



“So how is life?”

Isak looked up from his lap top and noticed Jonas standing in his doorway “Right now it’s pretty good Even is happy, he is sleeping a lot and eating really weird things, but it’s good”

Jonas chuckled at that “Yeah and the sex drive are high” Isak smiled at his fellow alpha “Well… it’s beginning to be… Even is very safe about the baby and after all that happened the last couple of months I don’t blame him…”

 

  * With Even - 2 months from his due date



“That was the last of it”

Even looked into the nursery and smiled – it was amazing how far he had gotten with the room by himself, now he just couldn’t wait to show Isak…

He then went into the living room to relax in front of the TV when suddenly a sharp pain came from within…

“What the…”

He then looked down himself and a pool of water was under him…

“No… it’s too early…”

Even slowly sat down beginning to feel sharp pain from his belly, he rubbed it slowly “Auch… please baby girl… not jet….”

 

  * 1 hour later



Even heard a knock on the door and then looked at the watch in the living room “Who’s there!”

“Hi Even… it’s me, Noora, can I come in…”

“Now isn’t the best time… aw….” Even yelled back while he held a hand against his stomach

“Even are you ok?”

“Yes… just… FUCK THAT HURT!”

The door into the apartment opened and Even then noticed his sister standing in the living room looking him over “Are you in labor!”

Even nodded no finally registration tears running down his cheeks “NO! it’s too soon Noora!”

Noora walked over to him fast and slowly rubbed his shoulder “It’s ok Even… have you called Isak?”

Even nodded no when he suddenly got another cramp “OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS HURTS!”

Noora grabbed her phone and called Isak, she told him what was happening and that he should get there fast… she then tried to call an ambulance but the line was booked and she was number 29 in the queue…

“Noora….”

Noora turned and looked at her brother “Yes…”

“I need you… I need you more than I ever needed anyone… I need you to help me get into bed… and then I need you to help me deliver this baby… I know you’re not done with your classes’ jet but… I need you…”

Noora had tears in her eyes while Even spoke and nodded “I got you….”

Noora helped him as best as she could into bed and then walked into their bathroom to grab some towels and a bowl of hot water.

Moments later Isak ran through the door “How is he!?!?!”

Noora caught him outside the bedroom door “He is ok… I’m still trying to get through to the hospital but they’re not answering… I have examined him and he is ready to push soon… he is in a lot of pain but he is doing fine…”

Isak nodded and then pulled her into his arms “Thank you for being here!”

Noora hugged him back “You’re welcome… now go to your mate…”

Isak walked into the bedroom where Even was lying on his side half naked taking deep breaths as they had learned in childbirth classes “Hi baby…”

Even looked up and noticed Isak he brought a hand out to him “Hi…” Isak slowly made his way to lie beside his omega and took his hand “How are you doing…?”

Even looked into his alpha’s eyes “I seriously feel like someone is trying to kill me from the inside…” Isak tried his best not to chuckle because he knew Even was in pain “You’re doing so good…”

Noora walked in and sat at the end of the bed “I’m just going to take a look Ev… deep breaths you will feel a little pressure…”

Even nodded and held Isak’s hand tighter… Isak gasped a little from how much his hand was being crushed by this “Easy love…”

Noora did this to perfection and Isak was happy they had her “Okay Even… by the next contraction I’ll be ready for you to push….”

Even nodded slowly and Isak helped him move to lie on his back and then Even looked at Isak “We’re going to be parents…”

Isak nodded and kissed Even’s forehead before his hand was crushed by Even once again…


	24. She's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Back in the apartment



“I can’t do this anymore!” Even moaned, he was tired and sweaty and all stressed up now “Please Isak… don’t make me do this…”

Isak softly rubbed Even’s shoulders, he had been going at it for hours “I’m sorry honey… but you have too… I’m right here…” Even looked into his mate’s eyes begging “Can’t you do it for me?”

Isak leaned down and kissed him on his cheek “I wish I could…”

Noora took a deep breath and suddenly heard someone speaking through her phone “YES! Thank god! My brother is in labor… 17 cm… 2 months before due date… yes… I’m not a nurse no but I’m studying to be… yes… yes I have… ok… ok… thank you…” Noora told them the address and then turned back to Even and Isak “They’re sending an ambulance with a midwife, we can’t move you when you’re in the state you are… so when you have given birth we’ll go to the hospital”

Even was just looking up at Isak “I hope you got that… I’m to tir…. FUCKING CHRIST!” another wave of pain shot through him.

“Ok Even… you can push through it… come on Ev… I got you…” Even moaned in pain while doing the best he could “Ok good… good… that was really good Ev…”

Even sighed leaning back against Isak “I’ll never do this again… I mean it Isak… sex is of the table from now on!” Isak looked at Noora “Are you su…” Even crushed his hand once again “I’m fucking serious Isak! This is your fault!”

With that another contraction came and that was when Noora noticed “Even… that’s really good… I can see her head…” Even took deep breaths while relaxing and Isak softly smiled at Noora, he then looked at Even noticing how tired he was “Noora, is there something we can do for him?”

Noora thought for a sec “Actually… if you sit behind him and help him hold his legs up… that would help a lot”

Isak slowly moved behind Even holding him close against his chest letting his hand wonder down to press Even’s legs up “Ok… like this?” Noora nodded “Really good…” Isak smiled at her “You’re going to be an amazing midwife someday Noora…”

Noora smiled and looked at her brother “I hope so…” She felt on Even “I say 2 more and she’ll be here…” Even looked at her with a relief.

....

20 minutes later a new sound came into the room – the sound of a crying baby…

...

“Ev… she’s beautiful…” Noora held the little newborn while slowly cleaning her with the water and put her in a towel, Even was crying from everything that had just happened and now… she was finally here…

Noora put the little baby girl on Even’s chest and leaned forward kissing his cheek “You did good… look at her” and Even did “She’s beautiful…”

Noora looked at Isak who’s eyes were filled with tears as well “I’m a dad…” Even looked up at him “Yeah… we are…” Isak leaned down and kissed his tired omega’s lips “Thank you for giving me the biggest gift in life”

Noora then heard the ambulance and ran to the door to let them inside, the midwife helped Noora with the last part like cutting the cord and other stuff.

She told Noora she had done beautifully and that she could be really proud of herself, she checked up on the baby and even though the little one had decided to come early everything was ok.

The three of them went to the hospital for a checkup but was send home soon after that because everything was just fine.

 

  * Later that evening – William had come over



“She is so beautiful” William just sat starring at her, Noora stood beside him “She really is”

Even was sitting in the sofa beside William and Isak was taking pictures of all of them together “Baby… I think you got enough now…” Isak looked up almost blushing “Sorry…”

William slowly handed the little baby over to Even “Congratulation Ev” Even smiled at William “Thank you”

The talked about the whole thing that had happened and then William and Noora decided it was time to let the new parents get some space, William headed out after kissing Even’s cheek but Noora stood back smiling at her brother and the newborn “I’m so happy for you”

Even looked up at her smiling “Thank you… thank you for everything” Noora just nodded and was about to walk out to Isak and William when…

“I love you…”

Noora got teary she turned and smiled at the sight once again “I love you more…”

  * In the middle of the night



Even had just used the rest room and walked into their bedroom… the sight that caught made him lose his breath…

“I love you… Isak… and Isabell...”


	25. Being Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments

  * A couple of days later – with Even and Isabell



Even sat on the couch with little Isabell in his arms, singing her songs to hopefully make her fall asleep. It had been an awful night for Even because she had been keeping him up all night with stomach trouble so now he wished for her to fall asleep.

After some time she finally let go and fell into a deep slumber, Even smiled at his daughter “Good girl… get some rest…” He slowly stood from the couch now moving against the nursery trying his best not to wake her.

When she was put into the crib Even had planned to do some laundry and some other things but seeing her just lying there sound asleep made him stop, he took a chair over beside her crib and just sat down looking at her “You’re so beautiful… just like your dad…”

He just sat there enjoying the silence and suddenly he was gone too in a heavy slumber, his whole body needed this break and it was nice finally letting go. An hour later Isabell woke him up once again by crying for his attention “There, there little one, I got you…” He took her up and held her into him letting his smell calm her down “It’s ok… dad’s here…”

She was hungry and after that she needed to be changed and then she fell asleep again in the arms of Even, Even sighed in relief and sat back against bed pillows letting her lie on him.

Time past by so fast Even didn’t even recognize Isak coming home he almost jumped by noticing him walking out from the bathroom, Isak chuckled “Hi family… you ok there?” Even chuckled and held a hand to his head “I didn’t hear you… sorry”  

Isak made his way to lay down beside Even “Is she awake?” Even nodded no and when Isak was all the way up beside him, he greeted him with a kiss “She slept a few hours… she must be tired after three days of stomach cramps…” Isak smiled softly at his omega, he could see how tired he was “Can you handle it?” Even looked at Isak confused “What do you mean?” Isak cuddled his omega side “Is it too much that I’m not there when she wakes up at night?” Even nodded no “You are working… you need your sleep…”

Isak let a kiss fall to his forehead “I talked to your mother today… she is going crazy about meeting Isabell… do you think maybe they could come by Friday?” Even yawned and nodded at the same time. “Why don’t you take a nap, I can look after Isabell?” Even looked sleepy at his mate “You sure?” Isak nodded “You need to rest baby… I got her…” Even nodded and slowly let Isak take Isabell from him.

Even woke up a couple of hours later, he was still tired but he didn’t want to sleep the whole evening away. He looked himself in the mirror, he had been wearing the same outfit for three days and looked horrible… he walked into the bathroom and let himself have a quick shower and dressed himself in new cloths.

“Hi there… look Isabell, its dad…” Isabell looked confused at Even with her big green eyes “Hi honey… did you miss me” Isak slowly gave Even Isabell back and smiled at the sight of his mate shining from seeing his daughter “I got to have a picture of this” Even rolled his eyes “Isak… you have taken over a million of pictures the last couple of days…” Isak nodded but grabbed his camera “Smile…” Even chuckled and smiled at Isak hearing the camera klick and then laughed “That’s the last one Valtersen!”

 

  * Later that day



“When do you think we can… you know… again…?” Even chuckled looking over at his alpha while he was brushing his teeth “Well well… is someone horny?” Isak chuckled crossing his arms, he was standing the doorway into the bathroom observing his mate “Ok… yeah… it’s been a long time” Even chuckled and spit the toothpaste down the sink “Well I’m sorry to say that the nurse at the hospital told me three weeks… so…” Isak nodded and sighed with a smile on his face “Well… I guess I have to wait then”

Even nodded and then turned his full attention to Isak “Or you could check on Isabell and I could give you a blowjob?” Even couldn’t quiet control his laughter because Isak almost ran from the bathroom into the nursery and then ran back to him “She is sound asleep… please…” Even chuckled leaning in giving his alpha a kiss “Ok…” he then moved down on his knees and began to unbuckle his mate’s jeans “Isak… you’re already hard…”

Isak chuckled at that “I know… please Even… faster or I will give you more laundry to do tomorrow” Even winked at him and pulled his jeans and underwear off, Isak’s member stood right out into the air leaking from pre cum already… Even grabbed around it with his left hand and was just about to put it in his mouth when….

A baby’s crying was heard from the other room, Even stood up straight away and looked at Isak apologizing “I’m sorry baby… but my other baby has my full attention at the moment… 2 weeks from now… ok?“ Isak nodded “That’s ok…” Even gave him a big kiss and whispered “Think about how tight I will be when you fuck me in two weeks…” With that Even left the bathroom closing the door behind him leaving Isak to do his “Job”.


	26. She's A Real Cockblocker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 <3 
> 
> Hope you like it !

  * 2 weeks later



“I love this little one so much I could steal her” Noora said holding the little baby girl close “You guys are so lucky” Even chuckled, it had been a couple of weeks since he had seen Noora and it was nice to catch up “I’m really blessed I love her so much, I can’t stop looking at her”

Noora made funny faces at Isabell who giggled in a baby way, Even smiled “She loves you, you’re really good with her” Noora smiled at her brother “How are you guys handling her and the new life?” Even sighed happily “Well… Isabell do take all our time, we are around her all the time… so when she sleeps we sleep” Noora chuckled noticing Isabell falling asleep in her arms “Good to hear”

“How is it going with you?” Noora sighed “Well… after all of this me and William have started to look at options to get a kid someday, but every time we talk about it I can tell he is thinking about that he can’t breed one” Even nodded “I understand that, but he can’t give up on the dream about having kids… what about adoption?” Noora smiled softly “We talked about that as well and it’s clearly an option”

Suddenly the door opened and Isak walked into the living room “Hi guys” Even leaned his head back for Isak to give him a kiss which he got “Had a nice day at work?” Isak dropped down in a chair beside the couch Even and Noora was sitting on “Yeah… guess what, Eva is pregnant again!” Even smiled at that “That’s amazing! its perfect timing two years apart” Isak nodded suddenly noticing Noora looking down at Isabell sighing “But enough about that, wanna stay for dinner Noora?” Noora looked up at Isak “I better get home to William, he is staying working from home this week, I just wanted to drop by to catch up with little Isabell” She slowly stood handing Isabell to Even and hugged her brother / waving at Isak and then left outside the door.

“That was bad timing wasn’t it?” Even nodded sighing “Its ok, they’ll figure it out” Isak smiled at his mate and baby “What would you like for dinner?”

  * Later that evening



“Is she asleep?” Even nodded slowly dropping down on the bed beside Isak, Isak leaned into Even kissing his neck slowly, Even knew what Isak was after but he was so tired, he couldn’t handle it “Isak…” Isak pulled back a little rubbing Even’s back “What baby?” Even sighed “I’m so tired… I can’t even keep my eyes open…” Isak sighed but padded Even back “I understand, we’ll just go to sleep…”

“You seem mad at me…” Isak looked at a worried Even, he sighed again “No, I’m not mad… not at all… I just miss you…” Even cuddled into his alpha “But I’m right here…” Isak kissed Even’s forehead “You know what I mean…” Even looked up into Isak’s eyes and leaned in for a kiss leaving his forehead against Isak’s rubbing their noses together “I know this new life of us need some adjustments so it’s not all “Isabell” time… but she has only been with us for nearly a month… believe me sometimes I wish you would just jump through the door and take me but it’s not that simple anymore”

Isak nodded against Even leaning in kissing him a bit “So… you think about that too?” Even chuckled and ruffled his alpha’s hair “All the time… our sex life is important to me… I can’t wait to get it back…” Isak smirked at that “Same here…”

Isak slowly leaned over Even settling himself on top of and before Even could say anything Isak moved down his body leaving kiss against his chest while pulling his t-shirt off of him “Just relax…” Isak undid Even from his underwear and let his member free “I got you…” Even let his alpha pleasure him, Isak’s soft lips touching Even’s member was so worth it and he was sure of him bursting soon.

“Oh god…. Please… keep going” Isak did, bobbing his head, licking all he could get into his mouth feeling pre-cum already spring down his throat. “Isak… I’m…. close… uh god…” Even held a pillow up in front of his face, he didn’t want to scream and wake the little one. Isak worked fast loving the pleasure he could feel he gave Even.

….

A baby’s crying was heard from the other room at the same time Even was close to his orgasm, Isak pulled back letting Even’s dick pop out of his mouth “Let me just…” Even nodded no “It’s ok, I’ll go to her…” Isak lay back looking at his mate getting himself together to get his daughter

“She is a real cockblocker” Even couldn’t hold his laughter back from that comment while walking into his daughter nursery.

When Even came back, Isak was sound asleep...


	27. Stop it, Mom...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Two months later – With Even and Eskild



“She would really be beautiful with a set of earrings…” Even chuckled and took her from his arms “And that’s why you don’t get to take care of her…” Eskild rolled his eyes and crossed his arms “Just wait… she’ll come running to her uncle Eskild when she is sick of you guys” Even just laughed and put Isabell down in her crib for a nap “Oh I’m sure of it”

Eskild dropped down beside Even on the couch “So… how is your sex life going?” Even just smiled at Eskild, he was use to his crazy question “It does kind of not exist at the moment…” Eskild gasped “Shut up! Why not?” Even pointed at himself, he didn’t remember when he had taken a shower, his hair was un-organist and he didn’t feel… sexy “Isabell just takes our time Eskild, it’s hard to be parents”

Eskild crossed his arms “You can’t let that destroy your sex life!” Even smiled at him “I know… I believe Isak is about to get tired of jerking off by himself” Eskild chuckled “I remember when we lived back in the collective, you and Isak couldn’t keep your hands off each other, it was like, we needed to say we walked in to a room so that we didn’t  burst in on a hot Evak session” Even nodded and remembered back “Yeah… it was nice… but it was our younger years…”

Eskild gasped again “Remind me of never getting into a relationship like yours” Even chuckled “Fair enough… I just don’t know what to do…” Eskild suddenly got a plan “Why don’t you plan a romantic night for Isak,  get your mother to baby sit, get some quality time? Maybe buy some toys or…” Even looked at him curiously “Toys?” 

 

  * Two days later with Even and Eskild outside a “shop”



“Have you seriously taken me to a sex shop” Eskild sighed and grabbed onto Even’s shoulder “Do you want your sex life back?” Even nodded “But couldn’t we ju…” Eskild stopped him from talking “Listen to me, I’m Isak’s old sex guru… I know you guys need this!” Even just nodded and followed him into the shop.

Inside the shop was a whole new universe to Even so he just moved around with Eskild looking around “So… have you guys ever tried butt plugs?” Even blushed a little and nodded no, Eskild walked up and choose two sizes which made Even gasp “Are you kidding me?? That big one?” Eskild looked at him “God, you sound like a virgin, didn’t you just give birth? believe me… you need these” Even blushed and just let Eskild show him a lot of different things.

“SO that must be it” Even looked in their shopping bag “It’s a lot, I don’t know if I can afford I…” Eskild stopped him from talking “You always helped me, it’s my time to pay back, it’s on me…” Even smiled softly at Eskild… he had just become his sex guru as well. “Thank you”

 

  * Later that day with Isak



It had been a terrible day at the office and Isak was beat, he just wanted to go home and be with his family and relax.  When he walked through the door and was surprised by the smell that hit him, it was food? Homemade food? “Ev…?”

“In the kitchen!” Isak slowly walked into the kitchen noticing Even wearing nothing but an apron and a pair of black boxers, he turned around noticing his alpha standing in shock “Hi honey, welcome home…”

Isak didn’t move at all “Why are you… what… where is Isabell?” Even blushed feeling really bare now “She’s with my mom… she’ll be there till tomorrow…”

Isak slowly walked over to him “Tomorrow?” Even nodded and chuckled feeling himself blushing even redder “Tomorrow… afternoon…” Isak leaned in and kissed Even deeply grabbing him closer, when he pulled back he chuckled “Just what I needed” Even nodded and leaned in for another kiss “Me too…”

Isak looked at the food Even was preparing in the oven “How long before…?” Even chuckled again leaning into his alpha’s embrace “Uhm… I would say one hour or something…” Isak leaned in kissing Even’s neck and mating mark “Plenty of times… come with me….”

 

  * With Eskild – on a date



His date had left for the bathroom and he used the time to relax when suddenly a text distracted him, it didn’t say much…

Text from: Evy, 20:31:

“THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!”

Eskild chuckled at Even’s text and smiled to himself.

 

  * Back with Isak and Even



“We forgot the food…. Damn it” Even said while walking back to the bed from the kitchen, dropping down beside his mate. Isak chuckled but let his hand go through Even’s hair “Fuck the food…” Even nodded no and leaned in closer to Isak’s touch “No fuck me….”

Isak leaned down connection his lips with Even’s rolling them around so that they were in a missionary position rubbing against his mate entrance “You want this… huh…” Even nodded while moaning “Don’t tease Isak… please…” Isak leaned down kissing him again letting his hips push forward so he slammed into Even which made Even gasp in pleasure.

They went at it for hours finally being them once again…

 

  * In the morning with the lovely couple



“I don’t think I will be able to walk today…” Isak chuckled kissing Even’s back, suddenly Even felt something “Please tell me it’s a banana you’re holding and not your penis pointing me near my ass” Isak couldn’t hold his laughter back “I’m sorry I can’t help it… you look so good lying there all naked… and mine…” Even blushed “But I’m sore….”

Isak looked at the watch “We have to pick up Isabell in a couple of hours… please…” Even pouted “Isak you have fucked me all night! I’m tired… ” Isak did his puppy dog eyes and leaned down kissing the biting mark he had left on Even “Please omega… open up to me….”

With that Even automatically lifted his leg letting Isak get right too it…

 

  * At Even’s parents house



“Hi honey! We missed you” Isak ran in through the door grabbing the little baby girl into his arms, Even stood in the doorway smiling at them and then smiled at his mother “Thank you for looking after her…” his mother winked at him “I hope you had fun…” Even blushed “Stop it mom…”


	28. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 <3 
> 
> Hope you guys like it <3 Please leave kudos and comments :-)

  * With Isak and Jonas at work



“So when is the EVAK wedding?” Isak held himself to his head “It’s not like I’ve forgotten about it but with Isabell and all that have happened I didn’t want to push it” Jonas padded his friend back “I understand, I only ask because Eva asked me last night”

Isak just smiled softly “At the moment our economy is eaten up by Isabell, so I think it will be long before we can even afford a wedding” Jonas smiled back at him “It doesn’t have to cost a fortune you know, when Eva and I got married, well you where there, it was only us and our closes friends and family a little get together and it was the best day ever”

Isak remembered back and suddenly a thought hid him “I got it! A surprise wedding! Why haven’t I thought of that before?!” Jonas laughed and crossed his arms “Because your brain is filled up with diapers and baby food… but it sounds perfect! Even will be so happy! We can help!”

Isak didn’t hear the last part he was already busy in his mind planning this…

  * Later that – With Noora outside her apartment



“Noora!”

Noora turned around and noticed Isak coming against her “Hi you! What are you doing here?” Isak smiled at her giving her a hug “I need your help, we need to plan a surprise wedding for Even and who else to help me than you!”

Noora squalled “Oh god Isak, that’s so amazing! Of course I’ll help” Isak smiled at her “Thank you! So what are you doing now?” Noora thought for a sec “Nothing speical?” Isak clapped his hands “Perfect, then let’s begin to plan it! I thought it could be next Sunday!”

  * Two days later - with Even, Isabell and Even’s mother Siv



“So, how are you feeling?” Siv asked her son while cuddling Isabell in her arms. Even sighed softly “I’m tired, Isak is working overtime at the moment so I have Isabell all to myself most of the day, it’s ok I’m not complaining but…” Siv smiled at him and put a hand out inviting him in for a hug from the side which he accepted “I understand, but you’re doing a really good job honey”

Even smiled at his mother “Thank you, it means the world coming from you” Siv chuckled a little and held both her boy and grandchild close “I love you so much, both of you” Even chuckled “Love you too”

Suddenly the door opened and in came Isak “Hi Siv, didn’t know you were here” Siv smiled at him, she had always loved Isak as if he was her own son “I just stopped by to say hallo” Isak walked over giving her a little hug and then went for his daughter “Hi Isabell, I missed you”

Siv gave Isabell to Isak and leaned over against Even “She really looks like Isak” Even nodded “I know, it’s amazing” Isak looked up at them “It is, but I still hope the next one will look more like Even” Even gasped at him and put a hand in his side “The next one?” Isak nodded slowly “Yeah?” Even nodded no “I think Isabell is fine for us…”

Siv could feel it was time for her to go “Well, I’ll go home now – I’ll see you soon hopefully” Isak and Even said bye to Siv who disappeared out the door.

“Are you serious about not having a second?” Even looked at Isak and sighed “I don’t know… I’m just not ready to talk about it I guess… it was really tuff the first time” Isak walked over to him and rubbed his back “I know – you were so amazing” Even blushed “No…” Isak nodded “Yes you were! You were brave and you didn’t panic…” Even gave him the look like *really* and Isak chuckled “Ok, you didn’t crazy panic then”

Even leaned over giving him a kiss “I love you, go in and relax, I’ll make dinner” Isak smiled and walked in the living room with Isabell in his arms.

Even went into the kitchen and began to cook dinner, suddenly Isak’s phone went off with a text and Even grabbed it to give it to Isak but his eyes was caught by what it said.

Text from: Noora / 19:36

Good to hear you found a place, tell me when and I’ll be there – make sure not to tell Even! <3

Even dropped the phone to the ground and the screen shattered to pieces, a baby scream was heard and Isak came into the kitchen with Isabell in his arms “What are… what happened?” Even looked at Isak and suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe “I… I….”

Isak looked worriedly at him “Even what’s wrong?” Even turned and began to puke into the sink of the kitchen.

Isak tried to get Isabell to relax and walked over to Even slowly rubbing his back while he puked “I got both of you… sh….”

 

  * Later – After Even had puked he had walked straight to bed



“Isabell is sleeping…”

Isak moved in beside Even and tried to take him into his arms, Even nodded no “I need some space Isak, I’m not feeling very well” Isak looked worried at his mate “Do I need to call a doctor or something?” Even nodded no “It’s ok, I just want to sleep….”

“Is there something bothering you?” Even nodded no at that and sighed, he was going to test Isak this time “How’s work…?” Isak looked at Even a little weird “It’s good, busy… so… nothing special” Even couldn’t read his alpha and sighed, he didn’t want to overreact but what if it happened all over again, he couldn’t bear it. Maybe he should just ask him and get it over with.

“I’ll go to sleep, see you tomorrow” Isak said and that made Even make his decision – not to tell – try to forget – he needed to trust his alpha.

 


	29. Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 29 <3 Hope you like it ! 
> 
> There is a surprise in this chapter, new characters and a secret get's out.... 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * With Even and Noora – in the park



“It’s such a lovely day for a walk, how is it? Showing you as a dad for the first time to the world?” Even chuckled at Noora’s comment and tried to smile “Its ok, it’s good to get some air” Noora smiled at her brother going with the baby carriage when suddenly Noora’s phone began to ring, she looked at the caller id “Oh, I have to take this” She then walked a little away from Even while accepting the call.

Even looked after her, seeing her laugh a little while speaking, she then hung up and returned “Sorry about that” Even tried to smile even though this burned inside of him “Who was it?” Noora looked at him with big eyes “Uh…. William….” Even didn’t like the pause “Oh, what did he want?” Noora gave it a minuet before answering “Oh, he is coming home tomorrow… and he just wanted to tell me he was looking forward to see me”

Even wanted to believe that so he tried “I heard about this little great café down the street, I thought we could try it out?” Noora smiled big “Yeah, I’m in”.

 

  * At the café



“So, coffee?” Even nodded while he sat down on his chair beside the baby carriage, Noora went up to buy the coffee but left her phone open on the table. Even looked at it and sighed, he held himself to the head and felt like the craziest person in the world, he took her phone after making sure Noora wasn’t looking and went into her last call… as he had suspected it was of course: Isak Valtersen.

Even felt his mating bite hurt and held a hand against it feeling tears well up, he needed to get away from this. He took some deep breath trying to calm himself down – a call didn’t mean they were doing anything.

Suddenly a text came in on the phone:

Text from: Isak / 14:37

He won’t suspect a thing – can’t wait for this to finally happen, it feels like it’s been forever the wait for this ;-)

Suddenly Even couldn’t handle it anymore and Even stood and ran out the coffee shop, he ran and ran feeling tears streaming down his cheeks, why had he even bothered to forgive them, Isak and Noora was just playing him.

He ran and ran until he couldn’t feel his legs anymore, he didn’t know where he was he was alone, he sank to his knees softly sobbing harder, his mating bite hurt even more.

“Hi are you ok?” Even looked up into the eyes of a man standing in front of him, it was the last thing he remember because he passed out.

 

  * With Isak at work



Isak was having the time of his life, everything was perfect for Sunday and he couldn’t wait to surprise Even. Suddenly his phone went off he took it.

“Valtersen…”

“ISAK!!! THANK GOD!!! Have you heard from Even???”

Isak got worried “No? Isn’t he with you?”

Noora suddenly cried and in the bag ground you could hear a baby crying “He just took off, I went for coffee he left Isabell and just ran off… he read my text Isak… oh god…”

Isak’s blood stopped pumping through his body “Noora, take a deep breath ok, where are you? I’ll come get you, we’ll find him…”

Noora sobbed but gave him the address “See you soon, take care of my baby girl….”

Isak grabbed his jacket and ran out the door as fast as he could.

 

  * With Even



Even woke up looking around not knowing exactly where he was “Hello?” he softly spoke out loud, but no reaction. He looked down at himself, he was wearing some baggy clothes – he was defiantly not wearing that before he got here “Is there anybody here?”

“Hi, good to see you’re awake” A brunette walked in the room, he smiled at Even softly “How are you feeling?” Even looked confused at him “Where am I?” The brunette kept smiling “My husband found you and brought you home to us, my name is Timothée” Even took a look at the male in front of him “You’re pregnant”

Timothée blushed a little and rubbed his baby bump “Yeah, it’s our first, I’m really excited, do you have kids?” That was when Even began to remember everything… tears began to stream down his cheeks and he sobbed hard “I left her… in the middle of a café… oh god…”

Timothée walked closer to him, he sat down slowly rubbing his back “What do you mean you left her?” Even kept sobbing “My mate is cheating on me, I found out and ran… oh god… my little baby… I left her! I’m a horrible omega! I have to go find her”

While Even stood Timothée stood as well “We’ll find her, my husband will help us find her, don’t worry ok, you just relax – I can make a call for you?” Even gave a weak smile to Timothée “Thank you”

 

  * With Isak and Noora



They had been searching the park for hours and there was no sign of Even, Isak was losing his temper so Noora walked around with Isabell who was crying terribly.

“HOW the hell can he leave her like that! No offense Noora, but seriously! And he still doesn’t trust me! What the fuck!” Noora sighed trying to get Isabell to calm down “Isak, I can’t get Isabell down when you yell like that… I understand why Even would think otherwise, ok, we just need to find him and tell him it has nothing to do with us…”

Isak nodded “I’m sorry, I’m just scared….” Noora nodded “I understand… we’ll find him” Isak’s phone began to ring and the caller id said “Even”.

“EV!!! WHERE ARE YOU! We have been so worried! I got Isabell! Please baby, tell me where you are – we’ll come pick you up and tell you everything”

“Uh… Sorry to disappoint, I’m Timothée Hammer, I’m calling to make sure baby Isabell is ok?”

Isak looked confused at his phone but put it back to his ear “Yeah, I’m right beside her…?”

Timothée said it away from the phone “Good to hear, I’m with Even, my husband found him and brought him in, it will be best for you to come with Isabell” Timothée gave him the address and hung up.

 

  * At the Hammer´s house



Isak knocked on the door, he held Isabell tight who were still crying hard, the door was opened by a tale man which looked at him weird “Uh, your husband Timothée called me about Even… Isak” The man loosened up “Come in, they are in the living room, I’m Armie btw”

Isak walked in walking beside Armie into the living room noticing Even sitting on the couch looking like shit “Ev….” Even looked up at Isak and sighed feeling tears again he stood up from the couch and walked against him, he slowly took Isabell from Isak and sobbed while holding his daughter “I’m so sorry… daddy will never leave you again….” He sat down on the couch holding the little baby girl tight which made her stop crying.

“You must be Isak, I’m Timothée” Isak turned and noticed a smaller guy standing beside him “Uh, yeah, thank you for taking care of Even” Timothée smiled “No problem, my husband and I find it that you have an amazing mate there…” Isak nodded “I know… could I maybe talk to him for a sec, alone?”

Timothée nodded and grabbed his husband’s hand dragging him out of the living room. Even looked up at Isak and then back at Isabell “I’m sorry…” Isak was confused “About what?” Even began to let tears fall again “I left our daughter Isak…” Isak walked over to Even and sat down beside him “You panicked Even…” Even nodded and held onto his now sleeping daughter “I don’t know what’s wrong with me… I just… I know about you and Noora… and… my world rambled….”

Isak moved from sitting beside Even to sitting in front of him “I’m not seeing Noora Even…” Even looked down and bite his lip “How do I know you’re telling the truth….” Isak sat down in front of Even grabbing his hand “Baby… look at me”

Even did “Ev… Even Bech Næsheim… I would never do that to you… I love you… I love you more than anything in this world… you’re my dream… you’re my sun… and about a year ago I asked you to marry me… a lot have happened since then but we worked through it… We have a daughter which we love so much, I can’t see how we have lived before her… and I just wanted to surprise you and after some thinking I found out it was a terrible idea because we don’t have secrets between us… but… I hope you still want to marry me… cause I would love to marry you… that’s why Noora and I have been arranging a surprise wedding this weekend…. So all the text you have seen and all the calls… it’s been about the planning…”

Even looked at him with big eyes he didn’t know what to say “Isak…?” Isak nodded “Yeah?” Even looked at Isabell “Could you take her for a second?” Isak took Isabell and with that Even stood and ran against the bathroom.

Isak looked after him confused but then heard the noises of puking and sighed, it’s been too much to handle for him.

“Wow, I heard about omega’s having terrible pregnancies with puking, I never thought I should experience one having it like that…”

Isak looked at Timothée with big eyes “Excuse me?”

Timothée smiled and padded his bag “Congratulations…”


	30. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Back with Isak



Isak was still looking confused against the bathroom and then back a Timothée “Could you please hold her for a moment” Timothée nodded taking Isabell for a walk through the house.

Suddenly Even appeared in the doorway into the living room “Do you have something to tell me?” Even looked down at his hands “I wish I didn’t….” Isak nodded no and smiled “Even, it’s wonderful” Even nodded no and sighed, his eyes where still red from all the crying “I don’t want another one Isak, I’m not ready, I can’t even take good enough care of Isabell… I fucking left her remember…”

Isak walked against Even, he was having a panic attack in multiple ways “Honey… don’t say that….” Even looked at him straight “You don’t know shit Isak, I’m all alone with her most of the days… we can barely live with the economy we have today… and… I can’t…” Isak nodded no “Even we will find a way, I’ll protect you”

Even nodded no “You work so hard, and still you have an untrusting omega, who leaves your child in the middle of a café… I’m not worth it…” Isak got mad now “Will you just shut up for a sec, ever since that thing happened with Noora I felt my obligations to call myself an alpha have fallen, that’s why I work my ass off all the time, I’m trying everything that I can to be a perfect alpha to you but I just can’t…. I fucking hate it… I feel you deserve so much more…  ok… you are the perfect one… and I don’t deserve you….”

Even looked at Isak and sighed “I need space…” Isak nodded no “No, you need to come home with me and Isabell, we will work this out together” Even looked away trying to keep his tears away  “Isak…” Isak nodded no “I’m not letting you do this, I’m your alpha, I won’t let you leave” Even took a deep breath “You will when I tell you I’m going to get an abortion…”

Isak’s heart sank “Ev… no….” Even nodded “I can’t Isak… I’m sorry…” Isak didn’t know what to do “But can’t we talk about it… let’s decided together” Even looked at him “I have thought about it, I can’t do it, every time I thing about it I puke… it’s making me sick…” Isak tried to keep his tears back, but deep inside he was mad “So you’re going to kill this one? Just like what happened with the first one?”

Even looked straight at Isak and Isak wanted to slap himself from saying that out loud “Ev… I didn’t mean it…” Even crossed his arms “I’ll take Isabell with me to my parents… I can’t talk to you right now…”

Even walked past Isak and left his alpha feeling devastated.

 

  * Home with the Bech Næsheim’s



“It’s all going to be fine baby girl… we’re just going to stay at grandma and grandpa’s for a while” Even talked to the little one while walking against the door to his parents. He knocked three times and wanted to stay cool about this but that was of course until his mother opened the door and noticed Even’s red puffy eyes and a travel bag beside him and said “Oh honey….”

Even let tears flow again “Can we stay here for a little while…” Siv took a hold of Even and pulled him inside with all his things “Of course you can, we got you…” Siv called Even’s dad and he took little Isabell while Siv took care of her boy.

“I’m a failed omega…” Even suddenly said, Siv and him was lying in Even’s old bed talking, Siv looked at her son “Did Isak said that?” Even nodded no “He thinks he failed as an alpha…” Siv sighed and rubbed Eve’s back “Non of you have failed, don’t ever think that way…” Even sniffled “I’m pregnant…” Siv was surprised by that news “Oh honey…” Even nodded “And I don’t want to keep it…” Siv sighed “but Isak does?” Even nodded “He said I was going to kill it just as I killed the first one…. And… I know he didn’t mean it… but it hurts…” Siv held onto Even tightly “Of course he didn’t… Even whatever you choice will be… it’s your body we’re talking about…”

Even looked at his mother with tears in his eyes “I just… I always wanted another kid… deep inside and I just… I’m so confused…” Siv held onto Even tighter “Shhhh… relax… we got you ok…. Get some sleep… we’ll talk more about it when you wake up”

 

  * With Isak



Isak walked into the apartment looking around feeling how cold it was now that Even and Isabell wasn’t there, he let a tear roll down his cheek and walked into the nursery and noticed Isabell’s loving teddy bear lying there, he took it and held it tight against him “How did we end up here…”

 

  * Eight days later



Isak had called in sick from work and was sitting in the living room staring out the window, he didn’t care about anything anymore… Even had left, Isabell had left… life wasn’t worth anything anymore…

Suddenly he heard the door open with a click, he had locked the door so… “Even…?” The person who had walked in stood still for a sec but then showed up at the doorway into their living room “I thought you were working, but then they told me you were sick…”

Isak nodded and stood “How are you?” Even crossed his arms “I’m ok…” Isak softly sighed in relief “It’s so good to see you… how is our baby… when can I see her…” Even looked into his eyes “She’s with my dad, my mom and I are going to the hospital in a bit… I just needed a signature…”

Isak nodded slowly “Is it… for the abortion….” Even nodded and looked away “It’s my choice – but I need my alpha’s approval” Isak took another step closer to him “Can I please… come over to you…” Even looked at Isak but just let his arms fall down to his sides and nodded.

Isak walked over and took Even into his arms holding him tight “I’m so sorry about what I said… I never meant it… I crossed a line and I know that… I love you… I just…. Please come home… I need you an Isabell… I will go with you now and be there for you and I’ll sign the papers… anything for you… just please… come back…”

Even let a tear fall “I’m scared…” Isak nodded and held him tighter “I know… me too, but let me support you through this” Even held onto Isak tighter “I can’t…” Isak sighed feeling tears in the corners of his eyes “Even please…”

Even nodded no and pulled a little away, he looked into Isak’s eyes “I can’t go through with it…” Isak looked at him a little confused but then “Oh… you mean…” Even nodded “I think… we need this…” Isak softly smiled “You really mean it…” Even softly sighed “I’m not a hundred percent sure, but… I can’t go through with the abortion… it feels so wrong now…”

Isak leaned in and kissed his omega and he when he felt Even kiss back he pushed him slowly backwards against their bedroom. A couple of minutes later they were making out in bed finally being together again “Can I please?” Isak looked down at his omega who nodded slowly “Please alpha…” Isak smirked at that and then went for his hoodie which he pulled off him, he then opened his pants and tucked them down “Looks like you already wet for me…” Even blushed “Shut up …” Isak smirked he opened his own pants and was about to claim his omega when…

“Even? We need to go honey…” Even’s eyes got big “FUCK… mom don’t come in….” But it was too late, Siv stood in the door way to their bedroom seeing Isak on top of Even, Even without cloths and Isak half-naked. She turned and walked out to the door “I’ll call the hospital and cancel, see you later, we will take care of Isabell…”

Even and Isak couldn’t hold their laughter back “Oh god….” Isak chuckled “It runs in the family that cockblocking thing” Even nodded “But at least she left…. Alpha…” Isak felt himself harden again by those words and leaned down. They made love and took their time with each other.

After both were satisfied they laid beside each other “I missed you” Even smiled softly “I missed you more…”

 

 

 

 


End file.
